The Fire In Her Eyes
by Bubblegumunicorn
Summary: What happens when flaming steel grey eyes meet a sparkling sea- green? Will a fiery love blossom? Or will their problems engulf them? Follow this dynamic duo trying to fix the cracks in their broken lives Finniss Everdair (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1 The Fire

**Authors note~ Hey guys it's my VERY FIRST FANFIC and I have always loved the Finnick x Katniss ship although I do agree with the parings in the book. Anyway lemme know what ya think and if there's anything you want to add to the story to twist the plot I would be grateful. I own none of the characters, only the ones I made for reading enjoy ~Jazzy xx**

* * *

Chapter 1: The fire

 **~Finnick's P.O.V~**

It was another trip to the capitol, another year of the games, another year of sleeping around like the whore I am to get sponsors,another year where 24 children dieand there's nothing I can do. Yes there is supposed to be a victor butthere/is  
no victory in winning the games,no one comes out the arena whole, they only come out as a shell of their former self, broken, clinging on to the sliver of sanity they have left, their former livesslippingthrough theirfingers andinto  
the world of darkness,and that to me is the same thing asdying. Maybe even worse. Not to mention all childish innocence gone, it left as soon as the first drop of blood stained the land.

I run my hand through my bronze hair and sigh. I take a look at my tributes,the girl has dark brown locks and matching eyes she's scrawny and he can already see fear in her eyes as the hope fades. She's not even in the arena and she'salreadybecoming  
hollow. I curse under my breath, _she won't even survive the bloodbath,_ I think _another name to the ever increasing list of the children I couldn't save._ My male tribute is alittle better,he's well built with blondelocks and sapphire  
blue eyes. Good. I maybe able to get some sponsors for the boy, as long as I turn on my Capitol charms. A shudder runs down my spine atthe thoughtof groping women and men droolingover mybeauty,my body, sometimes Iwish I was  
ugly or at least got mauled in the arena. I sigh once againand decide to watch there runs of the reapings for the 74th Hunger Games.

* * *

It was pretty standard, arrogant tributes from one, and a phycotic duo from two areall tooeager to volunteer , whereas the rest of the districts are scared shitless as their names are called. Yep a pretty standard reaping, I slouched inmy

/chair and was just about to change the channel when something catches my eye. District 12's reaping. I hadn't watched it yet, I always felt like I didn'tneed to,most of the district 12 tributes die in the bloodbath,not that it wastheirfault  
90% of the tributes were unskilled and wayyyy toounderfed,but there was something that urged me to keep my eyes locked onto the screen.

It was pretty much the same as last year the mayor reads out bullshit on how we owe the capitol from saving us from war blah blah capitol brings peace blah blah dark days, Hunger games ughh whatever everyone knows it's a bunch of bullshit liestheytell  
us everyfucking year to rub it in our face that our ancestors fucked up and now they send out children to die while we watch, "Assholes"I mutter,the escort takes the stage sporting a bright pink wig and matching suit under layers of white

"the capoltiltes and their fucking trainwreck of fashion sense" I mutter under my breath because district 4's escort is close by. The escort then crosses over to the girls reaping ball, dig in, and zip across to the podium aslip claspedin  
her pale fingers.

"Primrose Everdeen"

The name bounces off the silent square as realisation, then relief, then sadness sweeps across the dirty faces of the district 12 children. I see a small young girl with light blonde hair swept up into two braids, pale fair skin and hugebright blue  
/eyes widened in shock, take tentative steps towards the stage. I suddenly feel sorrow for this young girl of 12, I can seethe tears glistening in her blue orbs, fear consuming her eyes. _She won't last half an hour in the arena_ I think  
/to before the young girl, who I can safely say is Primrose, can step up to her imminent death I hear a thud and a young brunette comes into view, peacekeepers running behind her as she makes her way to the stage shouting the blonde

girls name as sheruns. _What the fuck is going on?_ I think as the brunetteis caught and held by the peacekeepers, but before they can take her away she screams" I VOLUNTEER" I suddenly bolt upright, my eyes locked on thescreen before

/me the peacekeeperslet the brunette go as she steps forwardand says confidentlyyet calmly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world , "I volunteer as tribute".

I gasp along with the crowd of district 12, because, not once have they had a volunteer in the history of the games because who wants to die a bloody death while the crowds urge on your killer? But no, this girl is willing to give up her lifetosave  
/is not out of glory or pride like the careers,but out of love. But I have no idea why she did what she did,they can't be related? Can they? They are exact opposites they don't even look alike so there is no way they could possibly

share any type of connection. Right? I shake my head to dismiss the thought as the blonde girl, Primrose, has her arms around those of the brunette, begging her not to leave, while the dark haired beauty tries,and fails, toget her off. A young  
/man had to come and take Primrose away so the girl can take strong steps to the stage and that's when I gasp as I see herproperly, silky olive skin, dark brown hair and a curvy body, but it's the eyes that capture methe most, steel grey

ablazewith determination and fury, pulling me into their fiery depths and aura of defiance surrounds her, leaving fiery footstepsin her wake.I let out the breath I didn'tknow I was holding, her eyes were trulycaptivating. Then I

seean emotion flicker across those grey orbs, fear, but it goes as quickly as it came. I frown. Iknow a mask whenI see one. I've been using one ever since I won the game, hiding my true self from the hungry eyes of the Capitol.

I break out mythoughts,my eyes are glued to the screen once again as she says her name " Katniss Everdeen" _Wait? Everdeen, Everdeen._ My eyes widen in realisation, "she is Primrose Everdeen's sister" _she saved her sister, even if she new she could die._ Ismile  
for the brave girl, it's a death wish, yes, but at least she might die knowing she saved her sibling.

The square is silent,not a single soul in the entire district claps, they do not condone this they all know this is wrong, the murder, the violence, a single soulpresses their 3 middle fingers totheir lips and hold it out to Katniss the entire district  
follow until every single person holds out their hand to Katniss Everdeen.I stare at the screen in confusion, but it must mean a lot considering I cansee the gratitude and sadness in those grey orbs.

Then, the escortis reading the boys slip "Mason Wood", a well built 18 year old with grey eyes and dark hair steps up to the stage and quietly takes his place eyes shining in fear. My own fear hits me like a tidal wave, he's a threat. I pause, _since when did I care so much about who's a threat or not to tributes not my own?_ I  
/question myself, but nothing comes to mind so I brush it off.

Katniss and Mason shake handsand are escorted to the Justice building and before they enter, I laugh. My tributes knit their eyebrows inconfusion at myoutburst, well one of them, the girl seems to out of it to notice.I'm still quietly

chuckling because I see a peacekeeper on the floor, out cold,Kat really did a number on him huh. I can't help the smirk that crosses my face _she really is a crazy girl I think_.I stare at the screen as she disappears intothe

cracking marble building, my eyelids drop and all I see is those beautiful grey eyes piercing my sea- green ones, capturing me in their flame, piercing into my broken soul. _Katniss Everdeen..._ a smile spreads acrossmy

face at her name, a genuine smile not my signature smirk.

* * *

 _All we need is hope, because hope is the only thing stronger then fear._ it's the last thought that crosses Finnick Odair's mind as he slips into unconsciousness, a smile still plastered on his face.

* * *

 **Okie that was my first chapter I hope you enjoyed leave your feedback I would love to hear it i will try update weekly maybe twice a week if I can. I'm not promising anything because of school etc and I don't really have a plan for this kinda just wanted to write something. Just to clarify I will have some different POV's like katniss, Haymitch and Johanna to share their thoughts and I will backtrack different scenes especially in Katniss' games cause I want the characters to show what they think. Anyway thanks for reading leave a review if you enjoyed lots of love ~Jazzy**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys I know it's a little early for an authors note but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am aware of the mistakes in the previous chapter but I'm writing this on ma phone sooo it kinda messes up when I publish so I hope it doesn't bother you too much there will be an update in the morning maybe even two ;) thanks for everyone who reviewed and faved I love ya and Yes Peeta and Annie will be in this story and imma follow it all the way up to Mockingjay so it's gonna be a long story. I will also be uploading this onto Wattpad when I have time but it will have some I willupdate in morning I love you guys and thanks for everything sorry for the authors note just thought I'd let ya know how things are gonna work xx**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Goodbye

 **Hey guys i'm back with another update sorry it took so long butttttt i am on a school holiday so i will try and udate everyday i have on this break and maybe twice a week when its over. Thanks everyone for the support I love you guys so much ❤️**

* * *

Chapter 2: Goodbye

 **Katniss POV**

My fingers brush against the polished surface of the golden Mockingjay pin that Madge gifted me with **(A/N yes Madge were doing by the books people)** I sigh, just a day ago I would haveloved to be in possesion of this pin, it would

of keptmine and Gale's family in bread for months,but now its more of a shackle, weighing my heart down of the now painful memories of my past life. Prim's beautiful sky blue eyes lighting up the whole world when she laughs, Gales smile whenever  
we hunted,the wayhe smelled of wood and smoke the familiar thump of his heart and the boy with the bread's ocean eyes shining with a deep kindness the way his skilled fingers made the most beautiful cakes and cookies the way... _Hang on a second since when did bread boy enter my thoughts, and why do i know all these things about him what is wrong with me!_ I  
shake myhead, as if to clear the thought if there was one thing Katniss Everdeen did not obsess about, it was boys, Ialways thought of it as a waste of time, especially when myfamily were so desperatley starving there was more importantthings  
to think about, like tryingto feed myfamily or helping mymother crawl out the black hole of her depression when in fact all she seemed to be doing is falling deeper into the clutches of the past, rather than focusing on the present.

I walk across tothe window,woods, crops and land fly past merging into an array of colours, tears spring to my eyesbecause each passing second took me furtherand further away from District 12, from my family, from everythingI loved,  
I wouldgive up the luxurious beds and mounds of delicious food just to be back in the coal infested town, my littleduck wrapped up in my armson the lumpy matress in the tiny house, I woulddo anything to be back in my  
oldlife, surewe were starvingbutI hadmy littleduck and that's all I wantright now. I blinkbackthe tears, I have tobe strong, I cannothold on to the past, it will only hurt me inthe  
end, goodbyes have already been said butIhaveto let go, first Prim andmy mother,then Madge then Gale and then, then ... _he came to_ say goodbye...

* * *

- **Flashback** -

 _Gale had just been dragged out by the Peacekeepers leaving meclose to tears when an unexpected visitor burst through the oak doors. Peeta Mellark. The bakers son, the boy with the bread, the one who saved mylife. Before Iknew what was happening, Peeta tackled meinto a hug, he pulls back so I amlooking into his clear blue eyes, now dark with determination and alarm. They never even spoke they only interacted on one ocassion, when he threw that bread that saved mineand myfamily's life._

 _"Listen Katniss, are you listening" he says voice rising in anger_

 _Inod tentatively, startled by his new attitude_

 _" you have to win for Prim and your family ...f-f-for me."_

 _Iknit mybrow in confusion, why would HE of all people want meto win they have never even been friends. she stares into those blue orbs pain evevident in the sea of emotions that swirl around in those eyes._

 _"Katniss I-I love you i always have i just wanted you to know, you might not feel the same way but i had to tell you i had to let you know how i feel"_

 _My grey eyes widen, Idonot know how to reply to that statement, but I know what love does to people, leaves them broken beyond repair, buried under the past. So Istandthere still locked in the gaze of the bakers boy._

 _"Don't worry about Prim i will keep her fed and safe just worry about yourself your a survivor you can win"_

 _It's then Isnapout of mytrance "Peeta you know I can't there are tributes there who have been training for this their whole life I CANNOT WIN THIS AND YOU KNOW IT." I tell mygrey eyes hardening with anger. But it's true, most tributes are heavier and more skilled, she had a slim chance, if that._

 _"but you have to try" he whispers so soft Imay not have even heard it but Idid. Mypiercing concrete eyes soften to grey clouds_

 _" I will" Iwhisper back, for Prim, always for Prim, she needs me and I can't let her down._

 _He nods satisfied by myanswer and turns to leave but as he opens the door Icall."Thank you Peeta for Prim and for the bread"_

 _Tears roll down his cheeks leaving a trail of salty sadness in their wake, he smiles sadly then leaves..._

- **End of Flashback** -

It's that very memory that breaks the dam,my ownsalty tears roll down my cheeksleaving my greyeyes shiny and vunerable I wipe themaway angrily andgo tothe bathroom to wash my face. I have to stay Prim.  
I thenwalk towards the dining car for dinner. Effieand Mason arealready seated

"Ahhh there she , come take a seat my dear,dinner will be served in a little bit" Effie shrills with that annoying voice of hers. I takea seat and Mason notices mypuffy cheeks and red eyes and smiles sympathetically at me. I ignorehim.  
/Harsh, I know but there's no point getting close to someone who you might have to kill. Or watch die, I can't decide which is worse.

Just before dinner is served Haymitch stumbles through, a bottle of liquor clutched in his greying, wrinkly hands. He also notices my puffy cheeks, I can tell by the way he looks at me, sadness lurking in his hollow eyes. But he masks it, I

notice, as if he was building a wall to keep out emotion.

" Whats up sweetheart, figured out you're not going home in anything but a casket" He slurs

A searing hatred courses through my veinsat that moment and before Ior he knows whats happening, Haymitch is pinned to the wall a knife protruding from his dirty jacket. Mason and Effie jump from their chairs in surprise, Effie flees the roomand  
Masonlooks at me inadmiration. Haymitch however, sobers up almost immediatley alarm clear in his dull grey eyes, then it morphs to fear, then respect but he masks it quickly and returns to his cocky, arrogant, abrasive self.

" Can't you hit anything except me sweetheart" he fires

" I can but i prefer a moving target" I spit back, already sick of his attitude.

" well, well i see we got a fiesty one this year" he says

" Well I see we're still stuck with you this year" I say,giving him a death glare.

Haymitch then tries, and fails, to get himself unstuck, but the knife is in the wall too deep.

"Are you gonna help me sweetheart or not"he asks, annoyed

" I could, but I prefer you pinned to the wall, it makes it easier to deal with you" I say,smirking. _It should knock him down a peg or two as well._ My smirk grows wider.

" Sweetheart" he growls

"ughh fine fine" I say,defeated

I cross overto the wall and yank theknife out in one swift pull, Haymitch glares at me, annoyance clear in his eyes. I just glare rightback. Mason just stands there, mouth open in shock as we continueour dinnerasif  
nothing happened.

* * *

 **And that my friends is chapter 2, please please review i want to know what you think and add your own ideas and i will try my very best to incorporate it as best I can. Thanks to MissVolturiKingsfan and Karla630 for leaving a review check them out and until next time my friends :)**

 **And I apologise if it messes up again I swear it doesn't look like that before it it's published but there is nothing I can do I'm really sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3 Hope

**DOUBLE UPDATE YAYI thought I would make up the fact I haven't updated in a while I hope you enjoy I love you all for the support I appreciate it ❤️❤️**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hope

 **Haymitch POV**

I lay on the dirtied sheets on my bed in my liquor bottles, dirty clothes, vomit mess of a room, a bottle clutched in my hand thinking over what the fuck happened earlier today. _She threw a fucking knife at me A KNIFE she could have killed me!_ A  
/few years ago Iwouldn't have minded that fact, I wouldhave welcomed it with open arms since everything Iever loved was taken away from me andI livemy life atthe bottom of a liquor bottle trying to rid mysel ofthedespair that stuck to  
me like glue. Numbing the pain was the only way that made it bearable, Liquor was the easiest way to forget. But now, now I am tooimportant to this cause, this is the only way to free everyone from the clutchesof thatbastard Snow we have  
everything in placeexcept a vital thing. A symbol. In order for the plans to go ahead we need someone to lead the revolution someone who is brave and has a searing hatred for the capitol and is not afraid to showthat

fact. We need hope to conquer the fear. Weneed hope to bring out the hatred in people. We need hope to win. But no one has shown that they can be a leader, their is hatred in all the tributes, minus the sickos from one and two whohave pretty  
much been licking the capitols ass all thistime,but all the hope is gone as soon as their names are drawn from that reaping ball.

 _But what about Sweetheart?_ My mind whispers to me. Yes what about HER, she clearly despises the capitol, loved her sister enough to volunteer for her, from district 12, which shows her survivalist instincts,and has a firey attitude abouther. _But she's a tribute she won't survive the bloodbath let alone the games_ the  
logicalpart of my brain (or what's left of it) screams in my head. And just like that I dismiss the thought as quickly as it came and sit festeringin my room thinking about the huge weight that lays on my old sagging shoulders.

* * *

noshade=""

 **Finnick POV**

I can't sleep. I can't eat. She's all I think about. Her fiery attitude,her determination, her willpower and most of all, her piercing grey eyes, they seem to stare right into my soul. They're there every time I close my eyes and all I want to do is stare  
/into those beautiful grey orbs and learn everything about her I want to touch her skin and run my fingers through her brown hair I want to... _stop it Finnick you're getting way to worked up over this tribute and you don't even know if she's going to survive! my mind_ screamsat  
me. I sigh of course I have thought about the possibility of her death, it's all I linger on, when it's going to happen, who's going to do it and how I'm going to cope when she's gone.

I haven't even met her but she's struck something in me that I haven't felt in a long time, and she's already has a hold on my heart. Which is strange since Finnick Odair does not chase women they're usually the ones chasing him. _Unfortunately for me I think_.  
/Speaking of women, I have a lot of 'appointments' throughout the games, some to get sponsors for my tributes, most to have fun with me for one night.

I feel disgusting, no matter how long I stand in the shower, scrubbing my skin raw, the dirt never goes away. _Oh how disappointed my family would be in me even if it was to protect them. How disappointed Katniss would be in me she must think I'm worthless. Of course she does I'm a pawn, a whore she's going to hate me._ That'swhen  
the tears fall, I didn't even think how she would react to my 'job' she probably already knows, she probably already hates me.

I go into the bathroom and search and I find what I'm looking for, it shines in the moonlight, tempting me. The cool metal is about to make contact with my skin when something catches my eye, my old scars, they litter my arms, telling the tale of a weakerme,I  
remember when I made them, back when I was 16 and had started my new 'job' I did it because it was an escape. My escape. I did it for all the things I was, worthless, disgusting, whore,slut...all the things I am. I'm about to reach for the blade again,  
/when I see my rope, Annie give it to me after she saw my scars, told me to lose myself in the frayed fibres rather than the dangerous metal. It was my new form of escape. I sigh thinking of Annie, all she ever does is escape, into herself,and

it's getting harder and harder to drag her from the black hole of her insanity.

I grab my rope andreturn to my room, making complicated knots in therope thenundoing them in one swift motion. _Knot, undo,knot, undo, knot, undo_ my mind kept repeating like a chant, a chant to keep me sane. _If Katniss could see you now she would think your pathetic I ignore_  
/the voice in my head and repeat my chant knot, undo, knot, undo _she would think your worthless_ knot, undo, knot,undo _she would think you were weak_ it whispers to me but I ignore it, if I don't it will only send me further up of  
/insanity otherwise.

I keep going until a soft grey dawn breaks through the dark blanket of night and I hear the click of Pearl's heels and the tap of her knuckles at my door telling me it's time for breakfast.

* * *

I arrive at the table and are greeted with my tributes the girl is quivering and staring at the wall with a blank expression on her face and tear stains on her cheeks. _Welp she's hopeless._ I think. It's awful to give up before you have begun but  
/after a decade of doing this, you know when to quit . The boy issomewhat better, his blue eyes show the fear that I so often see in tributes but he's stocky and strong so he may have a chance at least. And he seems to be mentally present.

"So what's the plan" The boy asks

I look at him and determination flashes in his blue eyes

" Now that my boy is up to you" I reply cockily, he raises one eyebrow as if to say 'real helpful'

"You have to choose what you want to do, what angle you want to play, what alliances you want to make, that's your choice, I can get you sponsors boy but you have to stand out and choose how you play the game" I say, getting serious.

The boy nods, understanding

"Who would you reccomend for alliances"

I sigh, same thing every year.

" If you want to go with the careers you have to show your assets and if they let you in then you will have all the supplies you'll need, but they are untrustworthy and likely to stab you in the back first chance they get, literally. You could make yourownalliance  
/but don't trust them, your in the games and trust is not in the vocabulary. Understand" he nods

"Good" I say

We soon arrive at the Capitol and I am handed my first appointment card. _Aria flanning 10:50 46 cambert avenue_

I groan internally. It's 10:40 so I have to leave, I flash a cocky smirk and walk outside

 _Let the games begin_

* * *

 **okay so we are getting into it and they are now in the Capitol sorry again if it messes up, not my fault, enjoy the double update and I hope you enjoyed. Leave your thoughts and feelings towards the story so far and add your own ideas it would really help a lot. Thanks guys for reading love you all ❤️**


	5. Chapter 4 Fishboy

**OMG TRIPLE UPDATE ? I'm bored ok just very bored enjoy chapter 4 thanks for reading love you all ❤️**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fishboy

 **Katniss POV**

We just arrived in the Capitol and I swear they are trying to torture me by ripping my hair out with wax. That's not even the worst part, I haven't had food since I arrived.I'm starving. I mean they can torture me with makeup and hair products all  
they wantbutat least give me some food. You know to numb the pain. I am stuck here after all, the least they could do is feed me before I die.

Once my overly enthusiastic, rainbow of a prep team ( Venia, Octavia and Flavius) have finished with my endless suffering (otherwise known as hair, makeup and waxing) I get to see my stylist.

He strolls in and I'm so blinded by my prep teams neon colours, I almost don't recognise the normality of him. Brown skin with cropped brown hair and green eyes. In fact the only thing even remotely Capitol is the flick of gold eyeliner that bringsoutthe  
gold flecks in his green eyes. If I wasn't so hungry I might say he was attractive but my mind, and stomach,is consumed with the need for food.

"Hi Katniss I'm your stylist Cinna" he says in a voice that is so unlike the normal Capitol shrill.

"Hi" I say and shake his hand but just at that moment my stomach rumbles and I feel my embarrassment creep up my neck and stain my face a brilliant shade of red.

Cinna laughs "Hungry?" He asks

I just nod in reply, too embarrassed to say anything else.

"Alright then let's get some food" he says grinning

I decide I like him because he's nice and he seems relatively sane.

We walk into a room where Cinna presses a button and a huge table filled with delicacies comes from the ground. I just stare at it in shock. While 75% of District 12 is starving to death these people can get enough to feed the entire town for a day atthe  
press of a button. Suddenly I lose my appetite, overwhelmed by the feeling of anger toward the Capitol and their stupid ways, they can shove the games up their ass for all I care.

Cinna intelligently brushes the fact of that she's not eating when she said she was hungry just a few minutes ago and decides to discuss the tribute parade.

 _Smart boy_ Is all I thinkbecause if he said one word about the subject I mighthave erupted.

"So Katniss" Cinna interrupts her thought

I look athim

" You know it's a requirement for the tribute to wear a costume that reflects their district don't you" He asks. I nod District 12, coal thus the overdone and stupid and unflattering. Coal miner costume.

" so that means a coal miners outfit right, usually does" Ireplies

"Oh no not this year, now Katniss your not afraid of fire are you?" He grins manically

* * *

I stand there next to the horses in a tight black suit covering me ankle to neck, I have knee- high boots and a cape that is made of orange, red and yellow material and a crown to match. I should have known something was wrong as soon as he stepped out  
lookingnormal, Cinna is a secret maniac, or mentally unstable, I'm not sure which, probably both.

Mason is off somewhere getting the final touches done so I'm stood alone next to a coal black horse, which I am stroking. Wondering how I got here and which one of these poor souls is going to kill me.

I am so deep in thought that I don't notice the quiet footsteps behind me, until I hear a crunching in my right ear. I whip around and I'm staring into sea-green eyes. It can only be one person...

Finnick Odair, Panem's sex symbol and the mentor from District 4.

I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive, he was extremely, tan skin,tousled bronze hair and chiselled features, but it was the eyes that capturedme themost, the perfect mixture of blue and green to create the most amazing sea-green  
colour,it was so accurate that I couldalmost imagine the waves crashing in his eyes, not that I've ever seen the ocean but with spending so much time at the lake I have somewhat a grasp at what it looks like. Hiseyes weretruly  
I couldsee behind them, I couldsee the sea of emotion he tried so desperately to hide and I tryto think how one could be so complex. Layers of feeling overlapping one another to create a tangled mess of emotion  
that

I was sure even he couldn't make sense of. Its his chucklingthat snaps me outmy trance.

"Like what ya see FireKat" he smirks

"Not likely Fishboy" Ifireback

He grins even more at the nickname.

"Finnick Odair District 4" he says and extends his hand.

"I know who you are" I say, the spark in his eyes seem to dim at my replyand his smirk falters.

"Katniss Everdeen District 12" I shake his hand and a spark ripples through my body and I pull back in shock.

"What are you doing over here anyway Fishboy don't you have your own tributes to see" I ask, trying to recover my rudeness

"I came to offer the Lady a sugar cube and you do know I did tell you my name"

I smirk " oh I know but I prefer Fishboy" he chuckles at that

"You're a fiery one aren't ya Firekat"

"Your a wet one aren't ya Fishboy"

I stare at him super seriously and he mirrors my expression. We look at each other, then burst out laughing

'Wet!?what is that supposed to mean you couldn't have come up with something better how about sexy or hot or god like or-"

" or cocky" I cut him off

"Yeah that works too" and he gives mea genuine smile, not like his cocky smirk and this time, Inotice,the smile reaches his eyes they now sparkle with something I recognise, but cannotpinpoint,something that was evident

in myfathers eyes ashe looked atmymother. Ican't help but furrow mybrowsin confusionat the complexity that is Finnick Odair but Ihaveno time to ponder because IseeHaymitch, Mason  
and Cinna come round the corner,

Finnick seems to have spotted themtoo as his eyes wonder behind me.

"Looks like drunkard is back better be off before he smashes a bottle over my head nice meeting ya Firekat" he says

" and you Fishboy" he grins and turns to walk away he takes a few steps

"Finnick" I call after him, he turns around

"Yeah Katniss" he says

"I think I'll have that sugar cube now" I say

He smiles and throws me a cube before walking back towards his tributes.

Haymitch looks at me quizzically, but I just shrug and get on the chariot. Mason smiles as he hops on next to me. Cinna lights our capes and crowns before jumping off the chariot, he gives us a thumbs up. Before we enter the city centre, I pop the sugarcube  
/into my mouth and smile as it dizzolves on my toungue and sends a wave of sweetness across my tastebuds, remembering the person who gave it to me.

Cinna gestures me and Mason to hold hands as we enter the city centre in a blaze of glory. Literally. Our capes and crowns are on fire and the flames reflect off our black leotards. We look breathtaking.

We ride hand in hand around the city circle then Snow reads his bullshit and we go to the prison- I mean tribute centre where Cinna extinguishes our flames and I see a pair of sea- green eyes staring at me. Finnick. I get a tingle in my stomachatseeinghim,  
but I brush the feeling away im probably just happy at the impact we made mere minutes ago. Finnick givesme a smile as we walk towards theelevator.

"Firekat you should wear flames more often, they suit you" Finnick says as we step in the elevator. I feel my cheeks flush and turn a very bright red.

"T-thank you" I stammer, it just makes Finnick smirk wider.

Then the District 4 floor comes up

"Well m'lady it was lovely to meet you but i must be off" he presses a kiss to my hand, which only makes me blush deeper and his smirk wider. He then walks out the elevator onto his floor.

Everyone looks at me, my face still painted red but I ignore them. The elevator than dings to our floor and I rush into my room until anyone can ask me any questions. I remove my outfit then my makeup and snuggle into the covers in a nightgown.

I smile as I think about my interactions with Finnick today, his bronze hair, tan skin and most of all, his incredible sea-green eyes that hold so many emotions.I thinkabout him as I slipinto the land of unconsciousness. A smile

still playing onmy lips.

* * *

 **Annnnnd that my friends was chapter 4 we have some Finniss going on yay! Hope you enjoyed the third update for today. Until next time :) ❤️**


	6. Help

**Hey guys another note sorry but after 3 uploads today I think I deserve one. So I need your input on some characters. First of all Mason , Katniss' District partner. I want to know wheather he will be abrasive harsh and nasty and team up with the careers or gentle kind and sweet and ally with Katniss and I want to know how you think he should die, if he dies at all should I pull another berry stunt or no it's up to you. I also want to know about Damien (District 4 male tribute) is he gonna be harsh and ally with the careers because he's from District 4 or is he going to be kind and make his own alliance and protect maya and how should he die? Add your thoughts and any twists you would like to see in the story, thanks so much for reading and please please please post your ideas I want to hear them and you will be credited for your idea if I use it anyway expect another update tomorrow until next time**  
 **~Bubblegumunicorn (aka Jazzy) xx❤️**


	7. Chapter 5 Firekat

**FHere is another update as promised and this chapter is basically the previous one, except in Finnick's POV i apologise if it is boring but I wanted both their first impressions of each other love you all x**

* * *

Chapter 5: Firekat

 **Finnick POV**

I get back from my appointment, my third one today and jump straight in the shower ridding myself of the stench of sex and shame. But I could scrub my skin until it bled but it wouldn't rid me of the immense guilt and self loathing I feel every time I  
/attend one of my 'appointments'. I get out the shower and sigh asI reach for the small rectangle of metal, I seem to be falling deeper and deeper into the clutches of this small blades has over me. I cut for everything I am. _Pathetic._ The  
/smoothmetal glidesacross my skin leaving a trail of blood. I instantly feel better. _Weak._ The metal comes in contact with my skin again

 _Disgusting. Slut. Whore. Disapointment. Stupid._ On and on until a litter of new cuts parade my arms. I look at them, blood staining the pristine white floors.

I drop the blade and it clatters on impact. I curl up in a ball. _What have I done_ is all I can think. I have to stop this before I hurt myself badly. All I want to do is disappear or die, anything to rid me of this guilt that hangs on my everycell.  
A single tear escapes me and drops on the floor, creating a concoction of salty sadness and blood. I stay curled up and somehow I find sleep.

* * *

I wake up still on the floor covered in blood. I sigh and stand up cracking my stiff joints. I hop back in the shower and clean the blood off. I then go to my room. There's an outfit on my bed, and luckily it has long sleeves so my moment of

weaknessis hidden from sight. I look at the clock, there is half an hour till the tribute parade begins, so I may as well go see the competition and give some advice to my tributes.

I get down to the chariots and walk towards my tributes. Unfortunately for me, I have to pass District 1 and 2 aka the phycopaths. I walk past District 1 to see the girl in a very see through dress. _Lovely why don't we just get the men drooling already shall we_ I  
rollmy eyes and carry on walking when something stops me, the blond girl from one. _Save me_ my mind yells. I flash her my Capitol smile and turn on my charm

"Can I help you" I purr

"Yes you can big boy" she says in an attempt at a seductive tone. I give her a smirk but, inside I am retching and gagging at her implications.

"Well I'm afraid I have to decline pretty lady" I purr in my seductive tone

"See you later handsome" she says before giving me a wink and walking off. _Thank fuck that's over_ I think before going to my tributes

Damien, as I come to know him walks up to me in a blue suit adorned with sea shells made of shimmering fabric, he looks like he come from the sea himself.

"Any advice" he asks

" get them to like you" I reply, he nods and walks over to Maya to try to calm her down. I just see her staring at nothing as the tears roll down her cheeks. I can only sigh at her emptyness.

I scan over the tributes a few stick in my mind _slut from one, steroids from two, cripple from ten, small girl from 11 and another beast from 11_ thenI see _her._ She stands there next to her coal black horse her brown hair tied up

ina magnificent braid. _now's your chance to see her go GO_ I listen to my head and begin to walk over to her but I'm so nervous. _Come on Finnick pull yourself to together why are you even nervous this is your area of expertise come on you can do this_ Ispot  
a pile of sugar cubes and I grab a handful to calm my nerves.

As I approach her on quiet feet, I pop a sugar cube into my mouth and crunch extra loud to get her attention, it works.

She jumps startled, then turns around and I see those fiery grey orbs that draw me in so much. They are so facinating, a steel grey that burn into your soul and I can see the fire that burns so deep within her. She is ablaze with anger and hatred.  
/ThenI notice she is looking at me the same way and I thought I would start some interesting conversation

"Like what ya see Firekat" I smirk when I see her surprised eyes

"Not likely Fishboy" she fires back at me, my smirk grows at the nickname _well this could be interesting_ Ithink. I decide to introduce myself

"Finnick Odair District 4" I say as I extend my hand towards her.

" I know who you are" she replies, my smirk falters a bit and I feel my insides bubble with dread _she knows who I am what I do. Oh no she probably hates me she hates me she thinks I'm disgusting worthless a sl-_ My thoughts are cut off by her voice

"Katniss Everdeen District 12"

She shakes my hand and when her skin comes in contact with mine there are sparks throughout my body like eletricity she seems to have noticed too because she pulls back shocked and tried to cover up her sudden rudeness, not that I even cared in the firstplace.

"What are you doing over here anyway Fishboy don't you have your own tributes to see" she asks, almost innocently

I have to think about that question _why did I come over here. To see her of course but I can't tell her that errrrr what do I say_

"I came to offer the Lady a sugar cube and you do know I did tell you my name" I say I high five myself in my mind _good save brain_ Ithink, I really don't recall ever being this nervous around a female, or male or anyone for that matter,

well maybe Snow but that's a whole different story.

She smirks at my statement "oh I know but I prefer Fishboy" she replies smirk still eveident on her lips. I chuckle

"Your a fiery one aren't ya Firekat" I say

"Your a wet one aren't ya Fishboy" she fires right back

I stare at her super seriously, trying to contain the bubble of laughter in the pit of my stomach. It's her expression, that mirrors my own, that sets me off. We burst out laughing simultaneously. Her laugh is the most joyful sound in the world, it  
/lights up the whole world I could listen to it all day. But it soon turns to a quiet chuckle.

"Wet!? What is that supposed to mean, you couldn't have come up with something better? How about sexy or hot or god like or-"

"Or cocky" she says effectively cutting me off before I could continue my very important, (and very true) list. I suddenly feel overwhelmed with joy knowing I made this guarded girl laugh.

"Yeah that works too" I say smiling, not smirking, a real genuine smile that I know reached my eyes, which it hadn't done in a long time, not even Annie could do that.

She stares into my eyes and knits her brows in confusion but before I could ask I see Haymitch approaching, _i should probably go if Haymitch sees me here with Firekat he will kill me_ I think. Katniss must have seen the as well, but before

she couldsay anything, I did.

"Looks like drunkard is back, I should probably go before he smashes a bottle over my head, nice meeting ya Firekat" I say

"And you Fishboy" she replies, smiling _what I would do to see that smile everyday_ I think

I turn and walk a few steps before I hear her again

"Finnick" she calls _its the first time in our conversation that she called me by my real name_ I stop and turn around

"Yeah Katniss" I reply

"I think I'll have that sugar cube now" she says, I couldn't do a thing to keep the smile off my face, she's smiling too, her eyes are soft with sincerity. I toss her a sugar cube before walking back towards Damien.

"Good luck" I say to them before making my way to the mentors lounge so I can watch the parade.

* * *

I sit on the sofa in the lounge thinking to my conversation with Katniss _she was stunning and beautiful and she had a fiery attitude she was just so perfect_ I'm lost in thought when a slam brings me back to reality. It Haymitch will a bottleof  
/liquor. I groan internally _this is going to go great_ note the sarcasm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my tribute" he asks, his voice seething with anger. I'm a little taken aback, Haymitch never shows this much care towards a tribute, he usually gives up as soon as the names are drawn. _Its because he sees something in her my mind_ whispers.  
Of course he did, Hay may be an alcoholic (understatement of the century)but he is no idiot. I decide to play with him a little

"No idea what you're talking about Hay, we were just having a friendly chat " I say smirking.

My comment only makes him angrier as he grabs my collar and pins me against the wall. I'm too surprised to push him off and Haymitch is kind of strong, his body may have taken abuse all these years but he still kept his muscle, I'll give him that.

"You come near her again I'll kill you" he growls I don't know why but this rubs me the wrong way, maybe it's the implications lacing through his words

"Since when did you care so much you usually give up on the tributes on the first day" I growl right back

"She's different" he says, his voice faltering

" you see it too?" I ask and he nods and lets go of me before making his way to the bar. _Of course he did, we all do._

I sit down to see the parade as the districts chariots roll out I see Damien and Maya they are smiling and waving _good that'll help the sponsors_ I think District by District roll out as I wait for Firekat and oh boy does she come in a fiery inferno.  
/She took my breath away, she looks absolutely magnificent the way the flames flicker around her form make her look like a creature from another world. She looks amazing.

Once the parade had finished, I rushed down to the entrance to see my Firekat. I see her, staring at me with those beautiful grey orbs and she's smiling, god I love her smile so much. I mirror her expression. We step in the elevator.

"Firekat, you should wear flames more often they suit you" I say genuinely. I see her cheeks paint a very bright shade of looks down

"T-thank you" she replies, all I can think of how adorable she is when she blushes

I see my floor come up I'm sad I have to leave my Firekat but I have to go.

"Well m'lady it was lovely to meet you but I must be off" I say before grabbing her hand and pressing a tentative kiss to it. This makes her blush deepen and my smirk grows wider.

I walk out the elevator leaving a very red Katniss behind I chuckle. I walk into my room and see and appointment card along with a rose. I groan and prepare for my next appointment.

* * *

 **Okay so chapter 5I just wanted opinions and first impressions, I hope you enjoyed and till next time my friends❤️**


	8. Chapter 6 Secrets

**GHey guys another update. I'm doing real well with these aren't I. Tomorrow I may have a double update because it's the holidays and I have nothing to do all day. Anyway happy reading and hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter 6: Secrets

 **Haymitch POV**

I'm at the bar (as usual) drinking my sorrows and worries away. Right now I'm worried about Sweetheart because she has the games in a few days and her training but most of all because Fishboy is sniffing around her. She doesn't need to get involved with  
him, it will ruin her image, and I don't trust him.

 _Jesus Sweetheart why couldn't you just be like every other tribute, then I could fob you off and drink my ass off. But instead I have to worry about ya._ I sigh I know it's good she's different because she's going to change the world with herfieryattitude  
and steel grey eyes. She's going to lead with her fury and defiance.

She's going to save us all.

 _Now all I have to do is keep her alive._ I sigh again and lose myself in the liquor.

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

I can't sleep anymore. Nightmares plague the dark, I can't watch Prim die, my father get blown to bits, Finnick get mauled any longer. _Strange, since when did Finnick enter my nightmares. I usually only dream about people I care about. Oh well no point worrying about it._ Icheck  
the clock 4:05 am, great, note the sarcasm. _Well I can't sleep anymore, may as well get some fresh air._ I sigh and slip a jumper on before making my way to the roof.

I look over the balcony at the artificial Capitol, rainbows of people below me dance and drink themselves into oblivion. The dark blanket of night is warded off by artificial light that pours out of every inch of the City. I stand there absorbed by my  
/thoughts of the crazy people that inhabit this twisted town. Disgusted at the fact they celebrate the one thing that gives us all nightmares and fills our whole childhood withdread. They celebrate the death of us, we fear who will hand our  
fate

/to us. It makes my whole body fillwith anger at these people. they disgust me.

I stand there, consumed by my thoughts when a sound breaks me from my trance.i knit my brows in confusion and move towards the sound, it was coming from the garden at the other side of the roof. I moved on silent hunters feet towards the sound, and what  
Ifindtears my heart in two.

Finnick Odair, curled up in a ball, tears streaming down his face, covered inblood. I gasp and run towards him not caring about the racket I'm making. Finnick seems too out of it to notice anyway. I crouch down and pull his head on my lap,stroking  
his messy bronze hair and trying to calm his shaking form.

"Shhh shhh Finn it's okay I'm here it's ok" I whisper in his ear. It seems to work as his body stops shaking and his breathing calms. He looks at me and my heart breaks all over again and it's not because of his tear stained cheeks or bloodied clothes,  
it'sbecause of his magnificent sea-green eyes, which sparkled so bright when we firstmet, are now hollow and dim. They seem only a shell of their former glory, and I know I've seen those eyes before, they stand on every Capitol magazine,a  
Capitol bimbo hanging from their owners shoulders.

A stray tear escapes my eye but i wipe it away. I need to be strong for Finnick. My gaze drops from his dead eyes to his wrists, I almost burst into tears right then and there at the sight. Blood seeps from deep cuts and scars litter his arms.

"Finnick, what happened"I say in a broken voice.

He stays silent and hangs his head down in shame. I lift his chin up with my fingers so I'm looking into his hollow eyes, which glisten with unshed tears.

"Finnick, did, did you do this" I ask, a single salty tear slides down his cheek as he nods. Another piece of my heart shatters.

"Why?"

He says nothing as his dead eyes bore into my own. I sigh.

" stay here I'll be right back okay"

He nods in reply. I lay his head down on the concrete and place a soft kiss to his forehead, a ghost of a smile appears on his lips. I then sprint tomy floor. When I'm there I grab a bucket of water, bandages , a cloth and a tube of medicine,before  
/racing back to the roof.

I gently prop Finnick up and take his ice cold hands into my own.

" this might hurt okay, but Finnick do you trust me?" I ask, he nods almost immediately and this makes me smile, I don't know why but something about him trusting me fills my body with an uexpected warmth.

I begin by dipping the cloth in the water and cleaning away the blood from the fresh wound. I then apply the medicine before wrappinghis wrists in bandages.

"Kat t-thanks. For everything" he says in a small voice.

"Finn I only helped you there's nothing you need to thank me for" I say in reply

"You don't get it do you" he says, voice growing in intensity. I raise my brow in response. He sighs.

" Katniss, you've lit something in me that I haven't felt in a long time, you've rekindled the fire that extinguished long ago, Katniss you've given me hope"

I just stare at him shocked at his outburst, and I notice that his once hollow eyes now hold that sparkle that I've come to know.

"Finnick h-how I don't even know you that well" I ask.

" I don't know Katniss you're just different there's something about you" he replies sighing.

We sit there, a blanket of akwardness draped over us.

"Finnick, what were you doing up here, in that state" I ask eventually, effectively breaking the silence that settled over us.

I look into his eyes for an answer, and judging by the swirling sea of emotions they hold, I shattered some invisible line between us with my question. I suddenly feel guilt wash over me like a tidal wave.

"No no im sorry you don't have to answer that if you don't wa-"

" No Katniss you have a right to know you did help me after all" he says, cutting me off. He takes a deep breath.

" After I won my games at 14, Snow informed me of my... popularity amongst the women and some men of the Capitol." He begins, then takes a deep breath before continuing.

" so he put two cards on the table, my dignity, my body, my virginity ormy family and friends. I chose my family." I can see him trying to hold back tears.

"So he sold me, he couldn't for a few years because I was young but as soon as I turned 16, he sold my virginity to the highest bidder. And to this day he sells me to the men and women of the Capitol and there's nothing I can do" a stray tear escapeshis  
eye, but I wipe it away.

"Finnick I'm so sorry" I say before pulling him into a hug, he hesitates before wrapping his arms around me. We stay there like that for a few minutes before he pulls away.

"That's not even the worst part" he says, I raise my brow in confusion.

" one day I was just so sick of it, so I called him on his bullshit. You know what happened then?" He asks. I shake my head.

" he sent Annie into the games and watching her fight for her life was the hardest thing I've ever had to do" I can see the tears threatening to spill.

"Wait Annie as in Annie Cresta, Victor of the 70th games?" I ask

"Yeah she's my cousin but she's been living with me ever since her parents died so she's more like a sister to me. She used to help me with a lot but ever since her games, she lost herself and it's all my fault" he replies, salty tears dripping downhis  
faceIpull him into another hug.

"Will that be my fate if I win" he pulls back and looks me deep in my eyes his sea- green orbs shining with tears and determination.

"I promise I will do everything in my power so that doesn't happen" he says and the determination in his eyes is so fierce that I can't do anything but nod.

"But I have to win first and I have a slim chance at that" I say sighing. This seems to have shifted something in Finnick, where silent tears once were shed, now lies pure anger.

"Listen to me, I am going to do everything I can to make sure you get out of that arena alive" anger drips from his words and I am so stunned by his change of attitude all I do is nod.

"But how are you going to do any of those things?" I ask. Then a maniacal smile spreads across his face.

"Well you see, my 'patrons'like to gift me with expensive items like jewellery, but I found a much better payment." He pauses and drops his head low so his mouth is close to my ears.

"Secrets" he whispers, his breath tickles my neck and I can feel the hairs rising and goosebumps forming. I can also feel the smirk that spreads across his lips.

"What about you girl on fire got any secrets worth my time"

I drop my head so it's in contact with his ear and mimick his seductive tone.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Fishboy" I whisper

He pulls away and begins laughing

"You're a real character aren't ya Firekat"

"Same for you Fishboy" his eyes sparkle with laughter and there's a smile spreads across his lips. I could look at that smile all day. Then I remember something. The blood, the cuts. My smile turns quickly into a frown.

"Wait so you explained why you were up here but why were you covered in blood" I ask only realising he only answered one part of my question earlier.

"Katniss, I-I cut ok, it's my form of escape, it makes me feel better about my worthless self because after every appointment I only feel more disgusting" he replies. I look intohis eyes and I can tell that every word he utters is true. Thecold  
bitter truth.

"You must think I'm worthless and disgusting too huh" he says and his head drops my gaze. I put my fingers under his chin and lift his head back up, so oureyes meet.

"Listen Finn, I do not think you're worthless I don't think any less of you. In fact I admire you're sacrifice to save your family, no matter how degrading it is" he looks deep into my eyes.

"But you have to stop this trail of destruction because trust me it's not pretty" I lift my sleeves up so my scars are on show, all he does is gasp and his eyes are filled with sorrow.

"After my dad died and my mother abandoned us for her black hole of despair, I always blamed myself for not being good enough to help her so I did this" I gesture to my arms

" but I realised it wasn't my fault so I stopped." He looks at me again with those deep sea-green orbs of his.

"Finn this is not you're fault okay and if you ever feel like you need someone I'll be here I talk to me please" I plead to him.

"I will , thanks Kat for everything" he whispers

"It's alright Finnick anytime" I say. A ghost of a smile spreads across his lips.

"We better get you back, its late and you have training in the morning" he says after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Okay" is all I say.

He stands up and offers his hand, I take it and sparks erupt through my body, but I don't pull away.

We make it back to my room and I sit on my bed.

"Night Kat" Finnick says before making his way to the door, but before hecan open it, I remember the images that haunt the dark and I don't think I can go through that again.

"Finnick stay with me" I blurt. He turns and looks at me with those gorgeous eyes of his, full of understanding, he knows of the terrors that plague the night.

He turns around and goes intothe bathroom. He returns in nothing but his boxers, I can't help but stare at his muscular, tanned chest. He noticed my gaze and smirks, but says nothing. He crosses back over to the bed and jumps in next to me.

I snuggle into his chest, my small frame wrapped in his embrace. BeforeI can slip into darkness, I hear one word.

"Always"

Then blackness buries me in its blanket and I drift into unconciousness.

* * *

 **That was chapter 6 we got some cute moments going on. Thanks everyone for the continued support and please post your thoughts and ideas. There will be another update tomorrow, but for now I hope you enjoyed and until next time ❤️~Jazzy**


	9. Chapter 7 Training

**Hey guys here is another update hope you are enjoying the story so far. Happy reading ~Jazzy**

* * *

Chapter 7: Training

 **Haymitch POV**

*beep* *beep* *beep*

My alarm clock breaks me out of my 'sleep', which intails me drinking myself until I pass out, my drunken haze keeps the terrors that plague the dark from attacking, liquor quells the memories I try so hard to forget.

My alarm clock seems persistent in ensuring I have a jackhammer going at my skull all day. So I take my knife and drive it deep in the shitty plastic of the damn thing. The clock stops its administrations almost immediately. I smirk triumphantly, but  
/I can still here the beeping pounding against my skull, it seems to be etched in my brain.

Great. My day is off to a wonderful start. Note the sarcasm.

I decide to wake Sweetheart up so she doesn't have to listen to Effie's shrill as soon as she opens her eyes. I grab a bottle of liqour and stumble down the hallway to her room.

I pound on her door with my fist

"Sweetheart get your ass up you have training today" I yell

Silence is my reply. I sigh and swing her door open,

"Sweetheart are you really gonna do this on your first d-" what I see makes me freeze and fills my veins with anger. Pure blinding anger.

Fishboy in his boxers, with his arms wrapped around Sweetheart. I storm into the room. _He better not have done what I think or I swear he will end up on the end of his own fucking trident with his rope wrapped round his neck!_ I am about to tell  
/him of that fact when something stops me. I know if I shout at him now, Sweetheart will defend him before I can get a fist in. But if I do it later, she can't be there to stop me. A maniacal smirk spreads across my face.

 _Just you wait Fishboy. Just you wait._

Fishy has no idea what's coming to him.

* * *

 **Finnick POV**

I open my eyes to find myself buried in a cascade of dark hair. I lift my head up, confused, when I see her face, softened by the blanket of sleep that drapes over her. Memories of last night flood my mind and a smile spreads across my lips. _She let me stay! She trusts me! She doesn't hate me! She doesn't hate me she doesn't hate me. I think she likes me. I like her_ my  
/mind rants.

My smile spreads even wider when I see the position we're in. Her head is on my bare chest and my arms are wrapped round her slim frame. I snuggle into her warmth, my movement must have woken her because she stirs before opening her gorgeous grey eyes,  
/clouded with confusion and sleep.

"Hey sleepy head" I say while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She gives me a sleepy smile, remembering why I'm there.

"No nightmares" she says. I knit my brows in confusion.

"That's the first sleep in years that the nightmaresdidn't plague" she explains.

I think back to my slumber and all I remember is the blackness that blinded me.

"Me too" I say. She gives me a bright smile. Somehow being here, wrapped in her embrace stop the terrors from plaguing the darkness of sleep. The things that have haunted my memories for 10 years, disappeared with her gentle arms, whereas mine fits inhers  
/like a missing puzzle piece, her head fits in the crook of my neck perfectly. And I know at that moment that I've fallen for Katniss Everdeen, I just have to wait to catch her when she come tumbling down.

We stay there for a few precious moments wrapped in each other's embrace before I break it.

"You better get ready you have training at 10 and I have to go see my tributes" she sits up.

"Yeah of course" she says smiling, but her eyes show something,they seem to be filled with disappointment. I smile.

"I should go" I say. She nods. I hop out the bed and grab my pants and shirt. I put my pants on but throw the shirt at her.

" In case I can't be there for you" is all I say, she gives me the brightest smile I've ever seen, it seems to light up the room. I give her one of my own before making my way to the door. Just as I'm about to leave she stops me.

"Thanks for everything Finn" she says

"Anytime Kat" I reply and every word is true I'll be there for her, always.

I walk out the door and I can hear the shower running. _I cannot believe she let me stay, she helped me see I am not worthless. She made me whole_ I am so consumed by my thoughts I don'thear the heavy footsteps behind me. Before I know what'shappening  
/I'm pinned to the wall by a body. Its Haymitch and he looks pissed. His dim grey which are usually clouded through his drunken haze, are know hardened and piercing with pure fury.

"What the fuck do you thinnk you were doing virtually naked in Sweethearts bed" anger drips from every word. The implications that hang from those words rub me the wrong way.

"She asked me to stay you dick and what do you take me for she's sixteen now don't accuse me when you don't have all the facts you prick" I growl. In response I get a fist to the face. I hold my jaw and stare at him, shocked for one he cares so much andand  
/for another that he could pack so much punch.

I'm about to return the favour but someone beats me too it. Before either of us could react, Haymitch is pinned to the wall by his sleeve, a knife protruding from his shirt.

"How dare you imply that he did anything,he helped me, which is more then you've been doing you drunken ass" I turn around and I see her coming around the corner and if looks could kill Haymitch would be 6 feet under by now.

She storms closer piercing grey eyes full of fury meet dim grey ones full of fear.

"And how dare you suggest that I would ever do that I asked him to stay I didn't ask him to fuck me as you so kindly suggested"she seethes

"Get that shrivelled up mind of yours out the gutter" she backs up and another knife comes in contact with Hay's shirt.

"Or next time I won't miss" she tells him, smirking at the fear that is so evident in his eyes. She then walks over to me.

"Are you okay" she says gently.

I am astounded how she can go from a fiery pit of fury to a soft flame just like that.

"Yeah yeah didn't realise the old man could pack such a punch" I chuckle. She gives me a smile

"I'll get you some ice" she walks away and returns moments later with a cloth full of ice.

"Here" she presses the cloth to my jaw. I look deep into her grey eyes, soft with concern and something I can't quite place but it fills her grey orbs as she looks into my sea-green ones. We stay there silence draping over us, admiring one another untila  
/shriek breaks our trance.

"Katniss time for breakfast my dear" it's the escort and her ear- piercing shrill.

"I'll see you later Firekat" I say

"And you Fishboy" she pulls away.

I walk to the elevator and am greatly amused at Haymitch's attempt at getting the knives out. I chuckle, he replys with a glare. I step into the elevator and before the doors close I see Firekat pulling out the knives in one swift movement. I chuckleand  
/she gives me a smile before the doors close and conceals her from view.

* * *

I arrive at my floor and Pearl (District 4 escort) turns around.

"Ahh there you are Finnick I wa-" she gapes at my shirtless form. I just roll my eyes and continue to my room. I throw on a shirt and clean jeans before going back to the kitchen. I see Damien and Maya, Damien is almost happily eating his pancakes whereasMaya  
/is just staring at her cereal, a blank expression etched onto her face. I sigh and sit down.

"Any skills" I ask the both of them.

"I can throw a knife and I'm alright with a spear" Damien replies. Maya just stays looking at her cereal. Damien looks at her, worry filling his blue eyes. I just sigh.

"Don't overlook the survival stations, pick up something new and try to make some alliances" I say after a few moments of awkwardness. Damien nods.

"Come on trainings at ten" I say and we all get up from the table and walk to the elevator. The District 1 and 2 tributes are already in it. I groan internally.

We get in and I see the slut from one winking at me, I gag. We make our way up and that's when Johanna gets in with the District 7 children.

"Hey Jo" I say

"Hey Fishbrains" she replies, I roll my eyes at the nickname. One of the boys whistle and Jo shoots them a death glare,they cower at her gaze. We make our way up still, collecting more people, the elevator is huge after all. We get to District 11 anda  
/small girl get in along with a huge boy. We go up once more and I startto get excited at seeing Firekat again, it's only been a few minutes but i miss her fiery grey eyes and soft smile. Imissher. She hops in with a very quiet

Haymitch and Mason, her eyes gleam with laughter and deviousness. She looks amazing, her training clothes show her curves and her beautiful hair is in a braid. She looks gorgeous. I see some of the boys have noticed too. Their eyes are dark withlust.  
/Jealously stabs me in the gut and I stand closer to my Firekat. _Finnick we've been over this she's not yours_ my mind screams. I ignore it because some day she will be. My thoughts are interrupted by the brute from two.

"Daymn girl on fire, you know if you ever want to have a little fun j-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence as a knife comes whizzing by and sticks in his trousers, dangerously close to his family's jewels. Kat steps forward.

"Listen steroids if you value your manhood I suggest you keep it in your pants. Unless..." another knife in his pants

"You need help with that" she finished. I can't help but chuckle at her attitude. Johanna on the other hand is in hysterics.

"I like her" she says while laughing. _Yeah me too Jo me too._ I think.

"Why you little bitch h-" the cocky career is once again cut off by a knife. This time in his shirt.

"Mind your language we have children present" she stoops down to little girl from 11.

"Are you okay honey, he didn't hurt your ears with his disgusting words did he?" She asks. The little girl only shakes her head, this makes Kat smile.

"Good, tell me honey what's your name" she asks, gentleness lacing her words. It once again amazes me how she can be ruthless one second then sweet the next, she truly is a character.

"Rue" The small girl says.

"Hi Rue I'm Katniss" she says, the girl only giggles.

"I know" she only smiles wider.

"Come to me if you ever need help honey okay" she says. Rue nods, Kat then stands up to find both District 1 and 2 trying to get steroids unstuck.

"Fuck sake they won't come out" the boy from one is then pinned to the wall next to the boy from two. Shock written all over his face.

"What did I say about language" Kat says, hands on her hips. The girl from 2 glares at her

"You bitch" is all she gets to say before she is pinned to the wall by another knife.

"It seems I am in the presence of morons, what part of mind your language do you not understand?" She asks, all three glare daggers at her, while Kat just stands there with her arms crossed. Everyone is smiling at the display by Kat. Jo comes and slapsher  
/on the back.

"I love this girl" she says a smile spreads across her face. I do notice she does not use any words from her more colourful vocabulary. Kat has an effect on everyone it seems. Just then the doors ping open, Katniss takes Rue on her hip and walks out withoutanother  
/word. Leaving Enobaria, Brutus, Gloss and Cahmere trying and failing mightily to get their tributes unstuck. Then Kat comes around the corner and unsticks them all easily.

"Tell your brutes to mind their mouths next time" She then walks out, the 4 victors and 3 tributes glaring daggers at her. I just laugh and exit the elevator chuckling as I go.

 _She really is a character. I think I love that girl._ I enter the mentors lounge, a huge smile spread across my lips.

* * *

 **Anndddd FINISHED hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to give Katniss a more fiery attitude and I wanted her and Johanna to be similar, while making the careers more cocky. Post your thoughts and ideas. Thank you all for the continued support I love you all and until next time?~ Jazzy**


	10. Chapter 8 Alliances

**IHey guys here's another update, I'm trying to keep it consistent, hope you're enjoying thebook so far happy reading ❤️**

* * *

Chapter 8: Alliances

 **Johanna POV**

I look at Finnick and see he has his eyes trained on the firecracker from 12. His eyes hold something I haven't seen in years. Life. I decide to go and see what's going on with him.

"Hey Fishbrains" I say

"Hey Jo" he says but I can't tell he's not all there, he's lost in thought.

"Stop drooling over firecracker over there and talk to me" It's then he turns to me and I gasp because there in his eyes lay something I thought was long dead in his twisted life. Love. My eyes widen in realisation.

"You love her don't you" I whisper he looks into my cold brown eyes.

"She's rekindled that fire that was long past extinguished, Jo don't you see, she's lit something in everyone, Haymitch, Beetee, Mags, you" I stand there locked in his gaze

"Haven't you noticed, all those hopeless eyes disappeared as soon as she stepped up to take her sisters place, she has given everyone hope, Jo don't you see this is it she's the one" he whispers the last part in my ear, all too aware of the cameras that  
/lace every inch of the room. I look into his eyes and can see my own reflecting back, the once dim brown are now a bright hazel, they don't look dead or hollow, like the eyes I am accustomed to,they look alive.

"I do Finn I do see" is all I say, he pulls away and nods.

"But she's a tribute Finn how are we going to get her out" He looks deep into my eyes and I can see the tears shining in them.

"I don't know Jo but we have to try" he then turns and walks away.

I go up to the glass that separates us and the tributes and I see her, she's helping little Rue build a fire, her face is soft and gentle but her grey eyes are alight with a certain fury and determination. The steel grey has fire dancing in it. I understand  
/what Fishbrains means now, her eyes gave hope to those who have long since given up, after the games not one of us returned to our former selves, only shells,trying so desperately to fix the cracks in our broken lives to stop ourselves fallingapart  
completely. This one girl is going to fill our dead eyes with hope. This girl is going to make us whole again

Let's just pray the games don't break her.

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

Im at the fire station with Rue, teaching her how to make a fire with flint when the boy from District 4 comes up to us.

"Um Hi im Damien, do you mind if I join you?" He asks and I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah sure" he gives me a smile and sits down, looking at the fire we are building.

"So umm I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be in an alliance?" He asks scratching the back of his neck.

I look at him, and I see his blue eyes full of sincerity and hey one more in the alliance wouldn't hurt, it's just one more to keep Rue safe.

"Okay you're in, we have me Rue, my district partner Mason and you. What about you're partner" I ask, I can see the sadness seep in his eyes

"Maya, well she's a little unstable" is all he says, I can see the worry and sadness etched on his face.

"It's okay we'll protect her, but we should go find her first" I say, he nods and all four of us get up to look for Maya. I spot her in the corner, hands over her ears, curled up in a ball rocking back and forth mumbling.

"Damien I found her" I say before taking soft steps and crouching next to her.

"Hey Maya I'm Katniss, we're allies." She looks at me with dim chocolate eyes, I can see the hollow emptiness of them and I know she's lost hope. These eyes fall on every one of the victors, holding so many emotions,showing the cracks in their masks,their  
facade, their broken selves showing through.I sigh she's one step away from crumbling. Damien comesover to calm her.

"It's alright Katniss I've got this" he says, I nod and go back to Rue.

"Why don't we go to the edible plants section huh?" I ask, her eyes brighten at my suggestion and she nods eagerly. I pull her over and we work on it, sorting out piles of edible and non edible. I only know so much about plants because when my fatherdied,  
I had to hunt to keep my family and myself alive and he left an edible plant book when he stepped off this earth and became nothing but a painful memory.

Tears well up in my eyes at the thought of my father, his seam grey eyes bright with happiness as we trekked in the forest, his voice high and clear as he sang to the mockingjays. His melody filling the otherwise silent air.

I blink back the tears, I will not give them all the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I look up at little Rue, innocence radiates every inch of her soft face, her deep chocolate brown eyes are full of wonder and happiness, but fear lingers in the depths  
/of those huge brown orbs. It saddens and angers me that someone so young, so innocent, fears her life. The biggest thing she should be worried about is school not wheathersheis going to live to see another day. Rage boils at the pit of my stomach _how dare they do this to us, send children in the arena to die the sick bastards! How dare they tear families apart, I hate them I hate them I hate them._ My  
/thoughts are interrupted by little Rue.

"I'm going to go train with Thresh bye Katniss" she says

"Bye little bird" I say back and she giggles before skipping off. I sigh and move away from the station I just can't believe in a couple of days I might have to kill some of these kids, theirjust children, like me, like Rue and their lives could end in  
/a few seconds, as if it was nothing. I sit there on the bench lost in thought when someone comes up to me.

"Hey Firefly" the boy from 2 says, _ugh what does the arrogant bastard want now._

"Hey steroids" I reply, this only makes him mad. He grabs me and pins me against the wall, his huge body blocking me from view, so the trainers couldn't see.

"What the fuck do you want" I say seething with anger.

"I want you to join our alliance" he replies.

 _Is this kid for real, he would stab me in the back first chance he got._

 _"_ Fuck no, I am not joining your little posse of phycopaths" I spit

"You've made a mistake fire girl, your first"

"In your dreams" I say, he lets go of me.

"Oh and steroids" he turns around and I pin him to the wall with a knife.

"Don't you EVER touch me again you bastard"

I then walk away leaving him helplessly pinned to the wall by his shirt. I just smirk. That's when I realise every single person in training centre is looking at me,their mouths open in shock and admiration fills the sea of scared eyes. I look towards  
/the glass to were the mentors lounge is and I see every victor staring at me, there eyes filled from admiration to anger to fear, but they don't fear for themselves, they fear for me. I shrug, _it's because no one has ever knocked those arrogant assholes down a peg or two_ I  
/smirk at the thought, I'm not just going to be a pushover I promised Prim I would try everything I could to win, teaming up with the careers would be like me walking straight into a lava filled volcano.

The trainer calls us for dinner and I see steroids still stuck to the wall and trying to get himself unstuck, along with about 5 other people, I just laugh and walk over. He glares at me, I just smirk and pull the knife out in one swift movement, he looks  
/like he wants to throttle me I just walk away but I can't help but push his buttons.

"Next time, keep your hands to yourself"

I say smugly. I hear him growl behind me, I just chuckle and go to the dining hall. I grab some food and spot Rue, I go over and sit with her. Mason joins us and Damien walks over with a shaking Maya, I just smile sympathetically as he sits down. I feelsorry  
for the girl, she's so fragile and in the arena she'll die for sure. But I will do my best to protect her and Rue because if I die I want Rue to win, so she can go back to her family. I'm not going to go down without a fight but if I go down

I'll go down protecting her

* * *

 **Haymitch POV**

"Wow kitty's got some claws" Johanna says, smirking.

"Yeah she does she also had a fucking death wish" the smirk comes right off of Jo's face.

"I mean what the fuck does she think she was doing, she pissed off a career, she's going to be first on her kill list" I yell, I look at Fishboy and I see his whole face etched with worry, his eyes are filled with fear, he's pacing the room. I look at  
/him and realisation drops on me like a tonne of coal.

"You love her don't you" I say, he just looks at me, tears in his eyes. I know if she doesn't come out of that arena that boy will be broken beyond repair.

"I'm not drunk enough for this shit" I mutter, because a heavier weight lays on my shoulders, not only do I have to keep Sweetheart alive, but I have to stop Fishboy from completely falling apart. I sigh and lose myself in the liquor. _oh Sweetheart look what you've done to us all._ Isthe  
last thought that crosses my mind as black takes over.

* * *

 **Finnick POV**

 _What has she done what has she done what has she done._ It's the only thought my mind can come up with I'm pacing the room as Haymitch is passed out in the chair and Johanna is just looking at me, eyes filled with worry.

"Finn its going to be okay" she says voice laced with concern. I turn to face her.

"No Jo it's not going to be okay that kid has her on his kill list and he's a career no less" I start getting angry.

"Jo I don't know how I'm going to cope if I lose her"

my voice breaks and she does something I never expected. She wraps her arms round me and gives me a hug. I'm shocked Johanna isn't one to show emotion, and if there is one thing she hates its physical contact. She built her walls up after her family was  
/killed, she shut everyone out.

" we'll bring her home, we have to" she says, I can see all the unshed tears and sadness in her eyes. And I know we are going to do all we can to bring her home, we have to I love her, I need her.

I can't live without her.

Jo pulls away and clears her throat.

"Tell anyone I did that and I'll cut you" she says menacingly. I just smile, there's the Johanna I know. I wiggle mybrows

"I don't know Jo you don't want people to know about your sweet and caring nature" I say, smirking, this earns me a death glare.

"I'm kidding please don't hurt me" I say she just smirks. I chuckle, we have a fucked up relationship, all us victors but it's just the way it is.

Just the way it's always been. Jo walks away. Leaving me and my haunted thoughts.

* * *

 **Johanna POV**

Jeez that girl really has changed us all of us, I mean when was the lasted time I _hugged_ someone. I sigh she's turned our lives upside down with her fiery eyes and selflessness. And Fishbrains he's so different around her, he actually looks like  
/he's _living,_ the spark has returned in his once hollow eyes and Ive never seen him smile so much he's so different from the hollow zombie I've come to know. Hanging on the cliff ofsanity by his fingertips.

And Haymitch, I've never seen him so _sober,_ he still drinks, of course, but he's conscious most of the time, which is a miracle in itself. And his eyes, they shine, the once dim are now dancing with something I've never seen. Life.

And me, I don't think I've ever had so much hope, I use my anger to put a wall up from others, to protect myself. But with one fiery gaze, they crumbled and I don't know how.

All the years these Victors have been putting up walls, building masks to hide their broken selves. But with once glance, she can see us for who we really are. Broken, weak, hopeless.

It makes me wonder how a single girl could have so much effect on the people who threw hope out the window a very long time ago. She truly is a wonder. I do something I've never done in a long time. I smile.

Because we have hope to finally live again.

* * *

 **Another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed please share your thoughts and ideas, thanks for your continued support and until next time ❤️ ~ Jazzy**


	11. Chapter 9 Tying Knots

**NHey guys back for another chapter, thanks to all those who followed and favourited my story, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading ❤️**

* * *

Chapter 9: Tying Knots

 **Katniss POV**

I can't breath. The waves slam into my back pulling me into the deep depths of the ocean. I kick, I scream but water fills my mouth. No one can hear me. My energy ebbs away as I try to go up, all I end up doing if falling deeper into the the pit of  
/lungs scream for air, they feel like their going to explode. I stop trying to find a way too late for me.I let my limbs go limp as I fall deeper into the never ending blackness. Dark spots cloud my vision _this is it, this is the end._ I  
/think. Then I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my limp frame. I catch a glimpse of tan skin. I hear one word."Always" before black takes over.

I bolt up gasping for air, my body is drenched in sweat _it was just a nightmare._ My breathing is erratic as I try to get air into my aching lungs. I pull up Finn's shirtand inhale the scent of sea and salt, it calms me. My body stops trembling  
/and my breathing calms. I think back to last night, wrapped in his embrace, the scent of the sea seemed to radiate off every inch of his muscular form. I sigh. Last night, next to him,kept the terrors from plaguing the night, Last night in his  
/arms i felt...safe. No arms but my fathers have ever made me feel so complete.

But safe is only an illusion, we are lured into its arms seeking comfort, only to feel heart wrenching pain at its embrace. Prim was supposed to be safe from the reaping and Victors were supposed to be safe from harm. But it's only a lie, once broken  
/exposes the bitter truth.

I can't sleep anymore, all I can think of was the water surrounding me, pulling me under to my death. I cannot go through that again. So I decide to go to the training centre, to keep my mind off the awful nightmare I had to experience. I throw on somesweatpants  
/under Finn's shirt and sneak to the elevator. I hit the button and decend down the floors. Whilst I go down I can't help think about my nightmare, drowning was a new one, it was usually about my fathers death or the arena or my slow andpainful  
/endto do with water. The end was also strange, that glimpse of tan skin and those arms, they felt _familiar_ and I know I've heard the word "Always" in that honeyed voice. I just can't remember where. Frustration builds

inside of me, _who was it I know I've seen them before but who who?!_ I growl with annoyance, how can someone save my ass in a nightmare and I don't even know who they are?! I mean they have to be important if I dreamt about them?! Ughhh

It's going to annoy meto hell but I have to forget about it for now because the elevator doors have pinged open.

I step out and look around the room. _Bow and arrow, as much as I want to, no because someone could walk in on me, fire station, no too tired._ I groan in frustration until my eyes land on the knot station, I can't help but think of Finnick and  
/hisrope. _Perfect_ I think and I cross over to the station, I grab a piece of rope and set the simulation up for something called a bumper knot. The simulation begins and I try to copy it, with little success, every time I try it looks

completelydifferent.

I try it for the 5th time and i am concentrating so much I don't hear the soft footsteps creeping up behind me. Or the soft breaths that follow, or the salty scent of the sea that clings to his body. I don't notice anything except the knot, untila pairofstrong,  
tan, _familiar_ arms wrap around me and finish the knot I've been sweating over for the past twenty minutes.

I whip around to see a pair of sea-green orbs, bright with laughter, meet my grey ones.

"Hey Firekat" he breaths

We are so close that with one movement, our lips would be touching, my heart is pounding in my chest at his closeness. He must see the nervousness in my eyes because he speaks again.

"Nervous Firekat" he asks

That's when I pull away, breaking our little moment

"You just surprised me Fishboy" I reply

Laughter glints in his eyes.

"Oh really, well Firekat I can think of other things that I can do to surprise you" he purrs in that sexy- I mean seductive voice of his. I Just laugh

"Oh Fishboy, in your dreams" I say

"Quite Firekat" he says, eyes sparkling.

"Eww Finn" I say like a 3 year old. He just laughs in return. Then his eyes drop to my or rather his, shirt.

"My shirt eh Firekat. Miss me?" He asks

I can feel my embarrassment creep up my neck and stain my cheeks.

"M-maybe" I say

He grins

"So you did miss me"

"You keep the nightmares away" is all I say.

He pulls me into a hug. I relax in his embrace, the scent of sea and salt familiar to me. there's a small moment of dejavu but I brush it off.

"Always" he says to me.

Dejavu now slaps me in the face, I remember that from somewhere. Relisation hits me like a tonne of coal.

"M-my nightmare" I say.

Finnick pulls away, confusion etched on his face.

"Y-you saved me in my nightmare, I was drowning and you saved me. You said always" He still looks at me like I'm crazy then it morphs to realisation.

"Always Kat I will always be there when you need me and I will always be there to save you" his eyes are full of sincerity and his sea-green orbs glow with something I can't place, but I know I've seen before. Emotion sweeps thorough me at his words and  
/I pull him back in for a hug.

"Thank you Finn" I say

"Anytime Kat" he replies and kisses the top of my head. Sparks fly at his touch, but I ignore them and lose myself in his embrace. After a few moments I pull away.

"Now how about I help you and show you the most useful knot in the arena" he says grinning. Mischievousness lurks in his eyes. I nod.

He takes the rope and his skilled fingers work on it, creating loops into new knots. I look at the rope, and see it has been transformed into a noose, he puts it over his head with a grin and tightens it.

"Wanna take me for a walk" he says

I just laugh at his display. I see his eyes light up at my laugh and his grin widen, but I don't think anything of it.

I stare at the rope,my smile falters as a songruns through my head at the rope around his neck. My father used to sing it deep in the woods, the mockingjays copying his sweet clear voice and joyful melody. I miss him. I know I will never hearthat voice  
/again, I will never see him again, he's buried under piles of rubble,stuck in his tomb full of stone and dirt, his joyful smile and spirit gone.I can feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

 _Are you, are you coming to the tree_

 _Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

 _Strange things did happen here_

 _No stranger would it be_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree._

The last stanza flickers through my mind until a worried voice breaks my daze.

"Katniss are you okay" I see Finn looking at me, worry etched on his face and concern filling his eyes.

"You were singing something about a hanging tree and crying are you okay" he asks again.

"Yeah just thinking about my dad" I reply and I can feel the tears again. He must see the sadness in my eyes but decides to leave the subject.

" Well how about we play a game of Knots?" He asks

I raise my brow in confusion

" I do a knot and if you undo it, you can ask me a question, any question, but if you can't undo the knot, I get to ask you a question and vice versa" he explains

"Sure sounds like fun" I say, wanting to know more about the complexity that is Finnick Odair.

His skilled fingers make a complicated knot in mere seconds. He hands it to me.

"Untie it" he says

I try, but I can't, everything I do just makes the knot tighter. I sigh in frustration. Finnick, seeing my struggle, gives me a tip.

"Find the weak spot" he says

I look at the rope and take it between my teeth, pulling slowly. The knot comes undone easily.

"Yesss" I say, holding the rope up in triumph.

"Okay okay, ask me anything" he says

I ponder at the question I'm going to ask him, I don't want to go too deep on the first question, so I decide with something safe.

"What's your favourite colour?" I ask

"Blue" he replies

"I knew you were going to say that" I say,

happiness filling my voice.

"But..." he pauses "I'm really liking grey at the moment" he continues, looking deep into my eyes.

Embarrassment paints my cheeks and I look down and create a knot, face still burning. I throw it to him. He looks at me, raises one brow and undos the knot in one quick pull I curse under my breath.

"So tell me Firekat,what's your favourite colour?" He asks me, I smile.

"Green" I say. He smirks. "Forest green" I say quickly, his smirk only widens.

We play this until I know that Finnick loves seafood (duh), is good with a trident, used to go fishing with his father and loves to swim in the sea. And until he knows that I love the lamb stew in this god forsaken place, handy with a bow,have a best  
/friend-more-like-family named Gale and a sweet sister called Prim. Then Finnick decides to call it quits.

"We best get some rest, busy day tomorrow" he says, stretching.

"Yeah i guess"

We stand up and walk over to the elevator, I puch the number 12 and the elevator ascends to my quarters. The ride up is silent and the doors ping open at my floor. We walk to my room, I turn around to face him

"Stay with me" I say

He can see the fear in my eyes at facing those dark terrors alone, I can see his own reflecting back at me. He says nothing but follows me into my room. I go to the bed and he sheds his clothes until he's in nothing but his boxers. I can't help but stareat  
/his chest,again, he only smirks at my gaze. He climbs in bed with me and I lie on his bare chest, hearing the thump of his heart under the hard muscle. I breath in the scent of the sea, that seems to radiate offhim even when being so faraway

from its crashing waves.

He wraps his strong arms around me, engulfing me in his embrace. I feel safe, like nothing could harm me whilst I'm in this mans arms. I snuggle into his chest and sigh. My eyes droop, heavy with exhaustion, he notices and places a tender kiss to my forehead.

"Always" he whispers

Is the last thing I hear before I let the steady beat ofhis heart lull me into darkness. A smile spread on my lips.

* * *

 **Finnick POV**

I look at her beautiful face, lying on my bare chest with a smile on her lips. I sigh. How I ever got this fiery creature to trust me so much in so little time is beyond me, especially considering how hard it is for her to let people in.

It's also beyond me how this firecracker could make me love her in less then two days. I guess I fell for her attitude and stormy grey eyes.

I know I always want to be there for her but what can I do in the arena? She's alone, but I know I have to keep her safe. She's everything to me. I place a soft kiss on her forehead before burying my face in her cascade of dark hair and let sleep takeover.

 **Hey guys sorry I updated so late I've had a busy day, but it's still Wednesday so still counts. Please post your ideas I need help on the stuff that's gonna go down in the arena. Leave a review, I appreciate the support from you guys and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Until next time❤️~ Jazzy xx**


	12. Chapter 10 Careers

**THey guys I'm back with another update and I'm really sorry about not updating since I am writing every chapter as I go along, it's hard to write it throughout the day and I apologise for that. Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited, it means a lot. Hope you are liking the story so far and enjoy chapter 10 ❤️**

* * *

Chapter 10: Careers

 **Finnick POV**

I wake up to the face I wish I could see everyday. Katniss. Her features are softened by a blanket of sleep, they are so unlike her usual scowl that adorned her face almost all the time. Her headis on my bare chest, arms wrapped round my neck whilstmy  
/arms are around her slim frame, trapping her in my embrace.I brush her brown locks out of her eyes,she stirs before opening those gorgeousgrey orbsclouded withsleep.

"Morning beautiful" I say

Embarrassment paints her cheeks a brilliant shade of red.

"Morning handsome" she says

I give her one of the biggest smiles ever. Her eyes sparkle with sincerity.

"Handsome now am I" I say

Her blush deepens but she says nothing and buries her face in the crook of my neck, my smile widens, if that's possible, I place a soft kiss on her forehead and bury my face in her hair.

"I love you" I breath

She lifts her head up

"What" she asks

"Oh nothing"

She just gives me a smile and does something unexpected. She places a tender kiss on my cheek. I can feel the heat creeping up my neck. She looks at me, smiling, but confusion lays in hergrey eyes.

"Did I just make _the_ Finnick Odair blush" she says, smirking.

"N-no" I stutter

"Well I deserve a medal, who thought I of all people could make _the_ Finnick Odair blush I mea-"

She's cut off by me flippingher and straddling her small frame, her wrists pinned to the bed with a single calloused hand and her legs pinned by my thighs. She looks up at me. Shocked.

"So Girl on Fire, looks like your a little tied" I smirk

She trys to wriggle out of my grasp. But she is no match for my strength.

"Finn let me go" she says, fire filling her steely grey eyes.

"Let me think about it... No" I say

She sticks her lip out in a fake pout.

"Pleaseeeeee" she begs

"Okay but not before I do this"

Before she can do anything, I'm tickling her.

"Finn... no... stop" she says in between laughs.

Her laugh fills the air, lighting the room up with her joyous melody. I smile at her.

"You better stop" she warns

"Nope" I say, popping the 'p'

She gives me a glare before punching me in the stomach, forcing me to retreat, then she flips us over so she's on top. I pout

"No fair" I complain like a three-year-old

"I warned you" she says, smiling mischievously

"Now what shall we do with you" she says with an almost maniacal smirk.

She cocks her head, as if analysing me, she has a frown on her face I can almost see the cogs turning in her head. She must get an idea because her face lights up and the maniacal smirk returns. I suddenly feel very afraid.

"Oh i know" she says

"What are you going to do to me" I ask voice wavering.

She doesn't answer, but her smirk grows wider. Before I can react, she's tied my hands and feet to the bed, with MY rope. I struggle against the confines but they are too tight.

"Damn I taught you well" I mutter. She continues to smirk at me.

"I think I'm just going to leave you there" she says and she hops off me before stalking to the bathroom.

I look at the rope on my hands, analysing the knots. I see it's a simple, but very effective, bumper knot, I smirk and take the rope between my teeth, pulling slowly. The knot comes undone rather easily. I do the same to my other hand before untying my  
/feet. I hop off the bed and hide behind the bathroom door.

Kat comes out the bathroom, confusion etched on her face, scrunching up her brows as she stares at the bed, wondering where I went. I choose this moment to step out from my hiding place and grab her waist, which makes her jump, and haul her over my shoulder.

"Finn put me down" she yells, agitated. As she hits my back with her fists.

"Nope" is say popping the 'p'

"Ughhh"

She gives up hitting me, knowing it's futile, she's no match for my strength. I walk out her room and into the kitchen. Haymitch is there, glaring daggers at me, hate pouring out of his dull grey eyes. But he stays silent, for once. I plop Katniss down  
/next to the table. She huffs at me.

"Well I must be off" her grey eyes fill with disappointment. I place my fingers under her chin and lift her head up so she meets my gaze.

"I'll see you again I promise" I say, her grey eyes sparkle. I place a tender kiss on her forehead before making my way to the elevator and punching the number 4. Gazing into grey eyes as the doors close, concealing those fiery orbs from view.

/

I step out the elevator onto my floor and Pearl turns around, only to eye me like a piece of meat. I raise my brow and look down, only to realise I'm still in my boxers. I roll my eyes and walk into my room, where I throw on some jeans and a shirt. _My prep team will only fancy me up for my next appointment anyway._ Ithinkbitterly.

I step out my room and plop down at the table to find Maya staring at her toast, blank expression on her face and hollow hazel eyes full to the brim with fear. Pure aching fear. I sigh _she's just like Annie on her bad days._ I turn to Damien  
/instead who seems a little more present.

"So any Alliances?" I ask

"Actually yes" he replies. Curiosity raises my brow.

"I made an alliance with Katniss, Mason and Rue. Katniss said she would help me protect Maya if I helped to protect Rue." He explains

Typical Kat, always putting others before herself. But this is perfect, if they're in an alliance, I can keep an eye on Kat without ignoring my tributes. But fear lurks in the pit of my stomach, I know what happens when alliances break.

"Damien" he looks up from his waffles.

"Don't be the one to kill them" he just nods in understanding. I know Kat won't kill him anyway, unless he attacked her first. And Damien is too kind to kill unless absolute necessary, I just needed to make sure.

"Right let's get to training" I say

We all stand up and make our way to the elevator.

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

I step into the elevator to see steroids from two already in there. I groan internally and walk in. He looks at me, his icy blue eyes dark with something I can't pinpoint, but it scares me nonetheless how he's eying melike I'm a piece of

away from him, as subtle as possible, it doesn't work, he notices. And walks closer to me, I begin to get extremely uncomfortable.

"Hey girl on fire" he says

"Hey steroids" I spit back

This only makes him angry and he growls.

"A dog now are we" I say

"You know two I always thought you were a mutt"

This tips him over the edge and he storms towards me and pins me to the wall.

"Get the fuck off me" I say and I wriggle and squirm, trying to get out of his grasp.

"This is how I want you girl on fire, squirming beneath me" he says, smirking manically. I physically gag at the implications that lace through those words.

"In your dreams" I say and I spit in his face. He wipes it away, anger fills his eyes and he slams me against the elevator wall. I groan in pain.

" you've made a mistake Fire girl because when we're in the arena your first I kill." He stops and caresses my cheek with the back of his hand. I squirm, disgusted by his touch.

"But first, I want to have a little fun"

He smirks manically and leans in to kiss me. I squirm and twist but it's no use, I can't get out of his grip. And I really don't want to kiss this disgusting creature. Before his lips can come in contact with mine he is ripped of me. I see a pairof  
/sea-green eyes hardenedwith anger and jelousy?Finnick. And he now has steroids pinned to the wall.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again do you understand" his voice is hard and cold. Steroids just nods.

"Good, now get your ass out of my sight" Finnick then literally throws him out the elevator he then walks towards me, eyes,once a ragingstorm are now a gentle sea full of concern. He cups my face in his hands.

"Are you okay" he asks, voice gentle. I nodmy head.

"He was going to kiss me Finn I was planning to kick him in the balls before you showed up"he grins and he pulls me into a tight hug.

"I promise I will do everything I can to protect you"he mumbles on my shoulder.

"I can protect myself" I say kind of angry I've been doing it since I was 11, that dick I can deal with. He musthear the anger in my voice because he pulls back.

"I know Kat but I'm here to protect you as well, now go show that prick who's boss" he says, I chuckle and am slightly touched that he would care so much, I don't know why but he does. I walkout the elevator, leaving a raging Finnick behind.

* * *

noshade=""

noshade=""

 **Cato POV** (bet you wasn't expecting that)

I glance at her. God she is so beautiful, her curves are in all the right places and are showcased by the tight training outfit. I want her so much, writhing beneath me, screaming my name. But she hates me, I know it, and the whore from District4

won't let menear her. I look at Clove who stares at me with knowing in her eyes, stabbing training dummies with her knife.

"Don't worry Cato, he can't save her in the arena" she says, smirking.

That's right, he can't be there to protect her in the arena, she'll be all alone.

Watch out girl on fire, you will be mine.

* * *

 **Johanna POV**

Fishbrains is raging, I don't think I've ever seen him so livid, usually I'm the one with the temper. I don't see how people put up with me because it's really annoying.

"Finn calm down" I say, agitated.

He turns to look at me and I step back in shock at his gaze, because his eyes are full of fire, fire filled with hate and anger.

"I can't calm down Jo he _touched_ her the fucking brute hurt her" he yells, anger seeping out of every word.

But then, something changes, I see realisation flicker in his eyes and his anger breaks down to sadness, eyes once hard with rage, are now now soft with tears.

"How am I going to protect her in the arena Jo, he can do whatever the fuck he likes and I can't lift a finger" he says, voice broken.

He slumps on the floor tears streaming down his face. I go kneel next to him.

"She can't die Jo she's everything to me, I need her, I love her" he says

I feel my heart shatter, he hasn't needed anyone in a long time, let alone _loved_ someone, and now he has to watch the person he lives for fight for her life in the arena. If she dies, it's going to break him.

 _Oh Firecracker how you've changed us all._

She not only placed hope in our dead eyes, but placed love in our cold broken hearts.

And she's going to save us all.

* * *

 **Damien POV**

I look over at Maya and see she's lost in her own world again, mumbling incoherent words. I sigh. I know she's not going to make it, she's broken, hopeless. I just hope her death is quick and painless, that's the least she deserves.

I look over at Katniss, we're in the edible plant station and her and Rue are teaching me and Mason things that are safe or not safe to eat, in case we can't find each other straight away or get separated and have no food. It's really helpful

and niceof her to do this. But it's in her nature, because however abrasive she is, she always puts others first, that much was clear when she volunteered forher sister.

We have all become quite good friends actually, but it's a shame that only one of us or none of us, will get to come out of that arena. Victorious and broken but very much alive. I sigh. I know I can't kill any of these people not Rue, Katnissor

Mason

and I know they won't kill me or one another, even if we are the only ones left. But odds are we won't even survive that long, so I brush the thought aside and focus on the plants. We do this until lunch where we all grab food and sit at atable

far away from the Careers we can get, I notice. Not that I'm complaining. Katniss decides to strike up a conversation.

"So what's your guys life like at home" she asks

Home where once I was happy. Home the place I'll never see again.

Rue speaks up first.

"I have 5 siblings at home and I love them all I always give them my scraps because they need it more then me. Ialways try to protect them in any way I can. I work at the orchard in the tallest branch picking fruit." She says, smiling.

I just stare, shocked how one little girl could be grown up so much. She does everything she can to protect her siblings and she might never see them again. It saddens me. Mason pipes up next.

"I work in the mines and live in the seam with my sister, who's only seven. I would do everything for her she's my whole world" he says, I can see the sadness and tears in his eyes, but he blinks them away.

"I live in the seam with my sister Prim. I love her more than anything, she's everything to me. That's why I volunteered for her, I couldn't sit back and watch her die knowing I could have done something" tears shine in her eyes now.

"I just wish I could see her again" they threaten to spill as pain flickers in her eyes. But like Mason, she blinks them back, building up her strong facade again. Then they all look at me expectantly.

"Well um... I don't really have anyone" I say, the trio raises their brows in confusion.

"My dad and my mum died when I was young, I was put in an orphanage but was let out a few months ago when I turned 18. I was glad, no one wanted me anyway" I say, sadness weighs heavily on my heart, I wasn't good enough for anyone thus, I have

no one.

But these people do and it will be my dying wish to send one of them home. They have family's, people who need them. And one of them is going home.

And I know exactly which one.

* * *

 **Finnick POV**

I return from my appointment only to fling myself straight in the shower, scrubbing my skin raw, expelling the scent of sex and guilt. Only to find the feeling is buried under my skin, a feeling what no soap could wash away. I sigh and turn off

the shower,I wrap a towel round me and walk into my room only to be greeted by a very sober Haymitch. I step back and my brow raises in confusion. He looks up at me with those dull grey eyes. Shining with life.

"Hello Fishboy" he says

"Hello drunkard may I help you" I ask

"Yes you can actually" he stands up

"You see Sweetheart has taken a liking to you"

My face brightens with his words and my whole body fills with happiness. _She likes me she actually likes me, maybe as a friend but she actually likes me!_ A hugesmile spreads across my face. Haymitch notices.

"Calm down Fishy I don't know in what way, she probably doesn't know either"

My smile doesn't falter and he only sighs.

"And your here because..." I say

He looks at me and something flickers across his eyes. Pain.

"I came to tell you we need to get her out at any cost. She's the one Trident boy the one who's going to change everything"

"Don't you think I know that of course I'm going to do everything I can to get her out" he only looks at me with knowing in his eyes.

"But don't you think you should be more careful with what you say" I whisper. He only chuckles.

"Im old but I'm not stupid boy, Beetee hacked the system, we have a few minuites till they notice" he smirks. I roll my eyes, of course he thinks of everything

"Alright then anything else or is the obvious all" I say smirking.

A maniacal smile replaces his smirk.

"Oh yeah I came to tell you..." he trails off and does something that wipes the smirk off my face. Pins me to the wall, a Knife dangerously close to my neck.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you" he says

I see the experession in his eyes and I know he meant every word. I can only nod in response.

"Good" he says and pulls away.

"See ya around trident boy" he says chuckling.

He walks out leaving me stood with my back to the wall. Stunned. Gaping like a fish. After a while I break out of my daze and throw on some joggers and a shirt before venturing out of my room and to the mentors lounge. Ready to see Katniss again.

And check on Damien and Maya. I spot her, teaching Rue how to throw a knife. Each one landing perfectly on target. The Careers are in the corner, looking at her perfect aim. The brute is staring at her, dangerous eyes filled with lust.

He walks over toher, they yell and he finds himself in a familiar position.

Pinned to the wall by a single knife.

Fiery grey eyes burning with rage pierce his form. Fear clouding the icy blue ones

Because even Careers can be afraid of this magnificent being.

Even Careers cannot quell the fire that burns within her very soul.

And neither can Snow.

* * *

 **Again guys I am really sorry about not updating yesterday. And I am aware of the mistakes, it is a publishing error and there's nothing I can do. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway and please leave your ideas I would love to hear them. Thanks to all who followed and favourited this story, it means a lot. Until next time ~ Jazzy ❤️**


	13. Chapter 11 Friendship

**Hey guys back for another update. I would like to thank Dizzie 123321, Jlww85, Karla630, KrispiKreme, LaceyMarlene, NadiixD, Sanae47, SaySomethingNiceOrIWillKillYou, Supra18, jelibeli80, katuss, lazalli, mum2shane and for following my story. It means a lot I really hope you guys are enjoying the story. Same goes to all those that favourited. Thanks so much guys for the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter❤️❤️**

* * *

Chapter 11: Friendship

 **Katniss POV**

I flop on the bed, exhausted from training. The brute from two, who's name I learned is Cato, tried, again, to get me to join the Career pack. I once again declined, but I was far from polite, to be honest I was sick of his shit, so I pinned him to the  
/wall, with a knife, seems he never learns. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to pin him to the wall to get it through his fucking thick skull that I am NOT joining hispack of fucking psychopaths. Because I'm sure I

will be rewarded with a knife in my back, literally. I sigh. I'm so sick of this shit that's going on, it's just plain annoying and is not helping with my stress levels. I mean I have enough to deal with, I'm going in the games in two fucking days  
/and I don't need Cato's bullshit right now. I need to calm down and just relax, so I may as well go to the training centre to vent some of my anger.

I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I shed myself of my clothes and hopin the shower. I press various dials and in no time at all I'm out the shower again. I place my hand on this box thingand it dries my body and hair. I go back into the

room and throw on Finnick's sweatpants andt-shirt. I pull the shirt up to inhale his scent of the sea. I smile. The smell calms me. I do miss him though, I actually haven't seen him in a few hours, he's probably just busy. A tiny part

of me is hoping he's in the training centre, but I brush the feeling away.I quickly braid my hair before making my way to the elevator and punching the training button. I watch my floor disappear as the elevator descends

* * *

Once I'm in the training centre, I make my way straight to the bows and arrows, I don't really care if there is the possibility of someone catching me, I need to release this pent up rage, and I need my weapon to do it.

The Capitol does not disappoint with its range of this particular weapon. Bows made of various woods, plasticsand metalsline the walls. Flawless arrows with feathers cut in uniform lines hang in clusters in the quiver. I run my finger over

one of the perfect curves of one of the bows, the surface is cool under my light touch. I pick the bow up, it's made of some kind of metal and is surprisingly light. It's a little heavier than my fathers bow, but I can't say I'm surprised. This beautifulweapon  
is made from metal and mine washand crafted by my father, using wood and his skilled hands.I grab a matching quiver and walk over to the training dummies used for sword practise. The standard targets provide no challenge. Istart with a  
dummy that's around 20ft away.

I string the arrow in the bow and aim, but I know something's wrong, the string is tighter than I'm used to. I know as soon as I let the arrow go that it's going to miss. I curse under my breath and walk back over to the targets. I fire arrow after arrow,  
/getting a feel for these new weapons. Once I'm sure I can handle them correctly I move back to the dummy. I string the arrow and pull it back,I take a deep breath and let the arrow fly. It strikes the dummy in the heart with a satisfying thud.  
/I feel a part of my anger melt away.

I fire arrow after arrow into the dummies that scatter around the training centre, hitting heads, hearts and eyes, ensuring that each would be a fatal blow. I dive and roll across the floor as I empty my quiver, my frustration disappearing with each arrow.I  
shoot my final one intoa dummy's heart, and I stand breathless staring at my damage. Arrows pierce sulks and hearts but not one dummy lays untouched by fury.

Suddenly, someone claps, fear grips my throat and turns my blood to lead. _Someone saw me. My upper hand is gone they're going to tell everyone or better yet take the bow in the arena no no no no no_ I turn around slowly and who I see makes my entirebeing  
sigh with relief. Finnick. Who has a smirk on his face and astonishment dances in his sea-green orbs.

"Wow Firekat I didn't know you could be so deadly" he says

"Well that makes two of us" I say

He only grins, he then notices what I'm wearing and he raises a brow.

"Are those my clothes" he asks

I can't help the embarrassment that creeps up my neck and onto my cheeks. He smiles wider at my display.

"M-maybe" my stutter gives everythingaway.

He give me a knowing glance. I sigh in defeat.

"Yes they are but they smell like you" I say he gives me a huge smile.

"And they're comfortable" I say

He steps closer to me.

"And why might I ask do you like my smell"

The redness returns

"Well um uh..." I begin

He just raises a brow, I sigh defeated once again.

"The smell comforts me" I mutter and look down.

He crosses over to me and lifts my chin up with his fingers. I can see the softness in his eyes and something else something I know I've seen before...

He looks at me, I see a battle waging in his eyes, I have no idea what it's about but he looks deep into my eyes as the battle of emotions fight in his magnificent sea orbs. He seems to make a decisionand pullsme into a hug and his familiar  
armsrelax me. After a few precious moments in his embrace he pulls away.

"So Kat where did you learn to use a bow like that you're amazing" he says, I look into his eyes, wonder swirls around with an array of emotions, sincerity, astonishment and that emotion that I can't quite pinpoint.

I lean closer to him so ny mouth is in contact with his ear.

"If you want to know we have to go somewhere more... private."

He nods in understanding, his eyes dart around the room, confirming my suspicions, we are being watched.

"Have you been to the roof yet?" He asked

I'm a little taken aback, he knows full well I've been to the roof, that's when we became friends. But I look into his sea-green orbs, full of pleading, and I know what he wants me to do. Just play the game.

" I didn't know there even was roof access" I state matter-of-factly

"oh yes and it overlooks this beautiful city" he says

"Oh yes I haven't really seen much of the city" I say, barley hiding my disgust and anger at exactly _why_ Ihaven't been able to venture out into the free world.

He chuckles at my display of obvious attempts to conceal my hate towards the Capitol.

"Well you're in for a treat it's even more beautiful at night" he says, laying on his Finnick charm. I can't help but smile.

"Well lets go" I say

He grins and takes my hand, electricity runs through my body at his touch, he must notice it to because the same wonder and confusion lies in both of our eyes, but I see that familiar emotion swirling around in his bright orbs. I break our gaze as heleads  
me to the elevator. Our hands are still locked together as the doors closed and the elevator ascends.

* * *

We arrive at the roof, hands still locked together as we cross over to the garden. I look at the spot where I found him that night, showing himself though the charm and fake smiles. Hollow, . Just like all the Victors, dealing with thecards they  
have been handed, pain stabbing them in their once full hearts, now only shattered remains and cracked souls lying in their empty eyes. Slumped shoulders and hunched bodies, tarnished minds wondering if life is worth living anymore,

their broken souls andempty beings scream no, but only the remains of their shattered hearts whisper yes. For their families, for their friends, they keep on living, even if everyday is full of more pain than the last, like knives, each

one digging further and further into their skin weighing them down with pain of the past. Pushing them closer and closer to the brink of insanity...

I snap out of my thoughts, we reach the bench at the garden,and I see a spot of blood on the floor, where he was lying, blood, scars and shame hanging off him. I still can't believe I was the one to return that spark to those dull, hollow eyes.

I can't help but smile at the thought, Finnick then breaks my trance.

"So kitty Kat tell me" he says. I raise a brow at the nickname.

"What?" He asks defensively

"Kitty Kat? Really?" I ask

"Well I think it describes you perfectly, soft and cuddly one minute then the next,you're digging your claws in" I shoot him a glare

"Unless you prefer Kitten" he gives me a grin and in return I deepen my glare, as if it could actually pierce his skin. He throws his hands up in defeat.

"Alright alright Kitty Kat it is" he keeps grinning at me and I can't help but smile and shake my head, it's almost impossible to stay mad at him, especially with that goofy smile on his face.

"So Kitty Kat tell me" he turns to me eyes sparkling in the moonlight, full of curiosity.

"How did you get so deadly with that bow" he looks at me expectantly.

"Well it began when I was around five orsix,my father used to take me to the woods and teach me how to hunt and collect edible plants and things like that" he looks at me with a mix of surprise and...sadness? And I can see he's trying

to remember something.

"But there are no woods in District twelve" he thinks again, he must be thinking back to his victory tour, when he saw a glimpse of our dirty town, caked in coal dust and topped with dirty kids and starving people.

"At least not that I know of" he finishes his thought.

"I never said we were in District twelve" his eyes widen in surprise

"We were outside it, our fence isn't even electrified most of the time and our peacekeepers well they are a little more... friendly"

He just looks at me in surprise and shock. Not a word comes out of his mouth so I continue my story.

" So we would go to the woods, he would hunt and show me what to gather, it was peaceful, just us, gathering food for our family, him teaching me about the woods. Sometimes he would sing"I look down at my mockingjay pin, smiling, "his voice was

so beautiful that every single bird stopped to listen it was ...magical really. We may have been starving, but we lived happily until...until" I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, I just close them, trying to hold on as a single tear slides  
/down my cheek. I feel a light touch on my cheek and I open my eyes to see Finnick, brushing my tears away. His eyes hold deep concern, and I would be lying if I didn't say I was touched by his gesture, it shows how much he really cares for me.

"You don't have to continue Kat it's okay" he says softly, as if anything but a whisper would break my already cracked heart.

"No Finn I want to, I need to" I take a deep breath.

"Until one day he went into the mines, and he never came out again, he's buried under rubble. There was nothing left to bury. My mum was devastated, she fell into a deep depression and didn't do anything for months, so I stepped up and became the head  
/of the family. I used all the things my dad taught me, we survived but we almost starved, yet at times I was happy, happy that I could save us, happy that I would make my father proud" I finish and he looks at me I can see the cogs in his brain, thinking  
/over my story until something flickers across his eyes. Recognition.

"Was your father John Everdeenby any chance" he asks cautiously. I look at him, surprised he would even know my dad.

"Yeah why?" I ask, curiosity fills me at the prospect of Finnick knowing my father.

He mutters something I can't catch and looks at me, I can see the battle waging in his eyes.

"I've just heard of him that's all. From Haymitch" he says quickly. I narrow my eyes at him. He's lying. I can see it in his eyes. Anger bubbles inside of me, if he knows something about my dad then I need to know. Now.

"Finnick" I say in a warning tone, as if scolding a small child. He looks down.

"I can't tell you" he replies in a small voice. That tips me over the edge.

"And why the fuck not Finnick! He was my dad I have a right to know if you know something about him" I scream only getting angrier. He seems to be getting angry too.

"To protect you Kat! He made me promise not to tell you until you was ready don't you think I want too?! But I'm not going to break a dead mans promise because you don't trust me!"he growls.

That hurt. And he knows it did because his face softens, and regret fills his eyes.

"Kat I didn't mean th-" he begins

"Save it Finnick" I spit and storm towards the elevator. He follows me.

"Kat wait I'm sorry" but I'm not listening. I get into the elevator and punch a random button, I just catch a glimpse of regretful sea-green eyes and the doors slide shut.

* * *

 **Johanna POV**

I'm sitting in the sofa when a ping catches my attention. It's the elevator, I groan. _Who the fuck is this now._ I walk towards it and I see Firecracker curled in a ball. I knit my brows in confusion and walk towards her.

"Hey Firecracker what'cha doing down there" I say

She looks at me, sadness fills her eyes but anger lies within the depths of the grey orbs.

"What's going on, you and Fishbrains had a fight?" I laugh. She glares at me and I stop. _Wow they did actually have a fight what do I do? I don't know how to deal with emotion, I can barley grasp my own as it is._ I sigh.

" come on Firecracker let's talk"

She stands up and follows me into the living room where I plop down on the sofa.

"Alright spill, I don't want to have to pretend to care longer then I have to" I say, she glares at me but accepts the fact that that's the closest I will come to caring about her stupid problems.

"Finnick hates me, he says I don't trust him" she spits angrily. I laugh at her. She gives me a death glare and I stop. _Oh my word she doesn't know he loves her, what the fuck is this girl blind?!_

"You really are brainless aren't you" I say.

Fishbrains and Brainless, hmm has a nice ring to it, I perk up.

"Brainless that's your new nickname" I say smirking

"Fuck off Jo" she mutters, I just continue smirking. _I like her, she reminds me of well me._

"Oh lighten up Brainless, Fishbrains doesn't hate you" I say. She just crosses her arms over her chest and raises a brow as if to say 'whatever' _stubborn as well, she is just like me, god save us all._

"He doesn't" I insist but she doesn't listen.

"He does and he told me I don't trust him and he clearly doesn't trust me if he can't tell me what he knows about my father" she says angrily. I just widen my eyes, at this information. _John Everdeen is her father, I should have know, I can't believe he didn't tell her. What am I supposed to say!_

She must notice my reaction because she looks at me strangely before making the connection.

"What?! You too Jo, so my dad has told everyone but me about this little 'secret' who's next Haymitch?!" She yells. I only look down, but of course she fucking notices, so very observant today.

"No Haymitch? Really?!"

I'm starting to get sick of her attitude, still have no idea how people put up with me

"It was to protect you" I yell, she stands.

"Protect me from what?! I don't even know any of you and your protecting me! How does my dad even know you?! Or any of the others it's insane!"

I walk over to her and get right to her face, anger has completely taken over.

"Alright I am sick of you not fucking listening to me." I growl, she stays silent at my deadly tone, but still glares at me.

"Your father was involved in things you couldn't comprehend, and before he died he promised each and every one of us to promise not to tell you or your family, he wanted to keep you out of it because it's dangerous, so keep your fucking mouth shut becauseyou  
will know when you get your head out your ass understand?" She nods but still glares, I glare right back. _It's a good job Betee has this place secure or we would all be in deep shit. But I do wonder if John ever intended for her to be involved like this. Probably not._ After  
/a minuite of this she sighs in defeat.

"I'm sorry Jo for getting angry, I trust you and my dad I just wish he would've told me" my anger backs down

"I understand Brainless but we are doing this to protect you, just forget about it and focus on getting home to your sister" I say, she gives me a sad smile.

"I just can't believe Finnick thinks I don't trust him" she says, sadness breaks though her angry walls.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, just go talk to him, I'm sure you wouldn't want to go to bed alone now would you" I smirk, she stares at me in shock, mouth hanging open. She puts two and two together and her anger returns.

" Haymitch you bastard" she mutters I just laugh _can't wait to see how that turns out_

She rolls her eyes at me

"Bye Jo" she says

"See ya Brainless" she chuckles and disappears into the elevator. I plop on the couch. I still cannot believe John Everdeen is her father. The planner, the initiator of this whole thing.

The one who's death was everything but an accident.

* * *

 **Finnick's POV**

What have I done. I cannot believe I said that, of course she trusts me and now she hates me. I am so stupid. I pick up a vase and lauch it across the room, where it shatters into pieces, just like my heart. _I cannot I believe I threw away the best thing that's ever happened to me, without a second thought._ Istart  
getting angry again, at myself, she was everything to me and I hurt her. I throw anythingand everything at the wall, shards lie on the floor, sharp and broken, like me. I grab my blade and cut, I haven't done this since Katniss found

me on the roof, but she hates me now, and I need to feel the pain, to distract me from my heart tearing to shreds.

I cut and cut and cut until nothing but blood covers my arms, it's then I curl up in my mess if a room and cry, I cry because I lost her, I cry because I hurt her.

I cry because I still love her.

* * *

I open my my eyes to a gentle touch, my vision is blurry. My eyes focus and I see Katniss, concern swirling in her eyes, fighting with the guilt she feels. She notices me and relief floods through her emotions.

"Finnick" she whispers to me. I notice how broken her voice sounds.

"Hey Kat" I say, still unsure wheather she is real or dreaming. She must see my confusion and takes my hands in hers.

"Finnick I'm so sorry" she says, tears roll down her cheeks, the guilt is overwhelming as I see her cry. I can't believe she blames herself when it wasn't her fault. It was mine.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I say as I wipe the tears away.

"I do,if I never had left then you wouldn't have done this it's all my fault" I place a hand on her cheek.

"It's not your fault, I never should have said those things I'm sorry" I say, I mean it, I should have never hurt her.

"But Finn the cuts, the blood, the mess I made you do that it's because of me" tears shine in her eyes again. Only guilt racks my body, she blames herself because of me. How could I hurt someone who is so obviously fragile, she is just good at hiding  
/it. I then look down and realise my arms are in tightly wrapped bandages and my room is all clean, I am so touched that she would care so much about me, even when I hurt her.

"No Kat I did those things because I was angry at myself for hurting you" I say, she just looks at me, guilt still lingers but so does sadness. Silence descends upon us.

"Thanks for thanking care of me" I say after a few moments in the blanket of awkward silence. She looks at me almost offended.

"Of course Finnick anytime I'm here for you"she says. I smile and look at the clock.

"Its late" I say, she looks at me with a mix of fear and disappointment. _Nightmares, only she can keep the nightmares away._

 _"_ Stay with me" she whispers

"Always" I reply and I see her grey orbs glint with happiness at not having to face those terrors alone. I know the feeling.

"So got anything for me to wear" I chuckle and go to my closet, I pull out some shorts and a t-shirt.

"I'll go to the bathroom to change" I state, she nods at me and I grab a pair of sweatpants and go to the bathroom. I throw off my jeans and shirt and pull my sweatpantson. I then walk out the bathroom to see Katniss in my shirt and shorts, her  
/hair in her usual braid. She looks adorable in my clothes. I notice she is staring at my with awe, I can only chuckle.

"Do you find this" I pull a ridiculous pose "distracting" she laughs.

"I'm only human Odair" I grin, but she still stares st my bare chest, like she's never seen a man half naked before, of course she hasn't, she's so pure. I walk over to her and pick her up bridal style. She blushes at our sudden closeness, I only chuckleat  
her embarrassment. _She's adorable when she blushes_ Ithrow her onto the bed and she squeals. I jump on after her.

"Finnick" she huffs angrily

"Yes Kat" I ask innocently, she glares at me.

"Aww kitten what's up" I tease, she glares harder and the cogs turn in her brain. Her face suddenly brightens.

"Someone lost their cuddles" she says triumphantly. I panic, I need her in my arms, she makes me feel complete. She must see the panic in my eyes because she smirks at me.

"Please Kat I'm sorry" I beg she turns away.

"Pleaseeeeee" I am a second away from being on my hands and knees. She turns to look at me.

"Fine" I smile, she knows how hard it is to face the darkness alone. She shuffles closer to me and lays her head on my chest, I wrap my arms around her and place a soft kiss on the top of her head. I can feel her smile.

"Night Kat"

"Night Finn"

I lie with her wrapped in my arms, smiling at the comfortable, familiar feeling of her weight onmy chest, and the electricity that flows between us at our contact.I drift off to the soft, rhythmic sounds of her breathing, her small breaths

tickling my bare skin, she's snuggled into me,my saviour. My everything. My friend.

But I wish we could be so much more.

* * *

 **Hey guys I am sorry for not updating in a while but I'm back at school and I have exams. I will try to update once maybe twice a week. Please post your ideas because I need some insight on what's going to happen in the games, how Mason, Rue and Damien are going to die or if one of them survives? Or some twists I can add. Please follow and favourite. Until next time ~ Jazzy❤️❤️❤️**


	14. Chapter 12 Gamemakers

**Okay another chapter, again I am sorry if when it publishes it messes up and words merge together. And I am also sorry that I can't update as regularly as I have school but I will try my best to update twice a week. No promises thou. Anyway, enjoy chapter 12 xx❤️**

* * *

Chapter 12: Gamemakers

 **Haymitch POV**

I awoken out my drunken slumber by the persistent beep of my alarm clock, I groan and push it off the cabinet where it smashes on the floor and immediately stops its administrations. I don't know why Effie even insists that I have one, I always break  
them. I sigh and drag my heavy bones out my scruffy bed. My head immediately begins to pound because of the movement, so I grab my liquor and stumble out the door to go get Sweetheart up. Thoughts race by my head, mostly consisting of the conversation  
/me and Johanna had last night.

 **-Flashback-**

 _I'm sat on my floor, drinking my worries away, when suddenly the elevator pings. I don't think much of it since it's probably just Sweetheart anyway, so I carry on my descenttoa drunken stupor, until angry footsteps place themselves in front of me. I look up lazily to find a steaming Johanna, she raises one brow so her eyes ask what her mouth can't. Is it safe to talk. I simply press a button Beetee gave me, it disarms bugs for 10 minutes and puts the last seen video footage on loop. I give a nod signaling for her to start talking._

 _"She knows" I raise a brow, confused._

 _"Brainless I mean Katniss knows" I widen my eyes she wasn't supposed to know about any of it, well originally, but she has to know, just not yet._

 _"How much" I growl. She looks at me, almost wearily, but the same anger lies in her eyes as mine._

 _"She knows John, her dad, was involved in some kind of secret and she also knows that you,me and Finnick know about it."_

 _I sigh and rub my temple, things just got ten times harder._

 _"John never wanted any of his family to know, it would only hurt them. He never wanted any of them involved either" I say_

 _"I know Hay but what are we supposed to do? We cannot change people's mind about this girl she's the one almost every District is looking up to. There is nothing any of us could do to turn this tide." She says. I sigh again._

 _"I know that Johanna but John was my friend and I swore to him I would do anything to protect them, why do you think I care so much" my voice begins rising in anger because no one will ever understand why I care so deeply for Sweetheart, partly for John but partly something else..._

 _"Look Jo I am aware of her effects in the districts, she gave hope to everyone, not just us but Jo I'm afraid" she looks at me, really looks at me, and in her wide brown eyes I see that she is too._

 _"I don't want the games to extinguish her flame we need her Jo we need her to lead us but I promised John I would keep her safe but this... this is anything but" I take a swig of my liqour, hoping in vain it will wash my problems away. Silence drapes over us until a sad voice breaks through it._

 _"But what about Finnick" she says. I gaze into her eyes and I see anger, hope and fear, fear for him._

 _" I don't know Johanna. I just don't know. If she diesin that arena, then that's it, he will be broken beyond repair" she looks at me with sad eyes, then they harden with something. Determination._

 _" So we can't let her" and she storms off before I could utter another word. And I know she's right._

 _If she dies, so does hope. And so does Finnick._

 **-Flashback End-**

I sigh, with each day everything seems to get more and more complicated and it's getting harder and harder to deal with it. I arrive at Sweetheart's door and give a loud knock.

"Sweetheart, Fishboy get your asses up you have your private sessiontoday girl" silence is my reply.

"Ughhh Sweetheart" I swing the door open and I am greeted with an empty bed. I groan _where the fuck is she,and Fishboy for that matter_ Wait Fishboy of course, she's in Trident boys room. I groan again and make my way to the elevator.

I arrive at District 4's floor and go straight to his room. The floor layout is the same on this floor as on ours so it's easy to find the male mentors room. I arrive at the door and swing it open, ready to chew them out, but as I see them, wrapped in  
/each other's embrace, all words of anger are left hanging on my lips.

Smiles adorn their soft faces, they seem...peaceful. I can tell by the way her body is snuggled into Fishboy, that she trusts him wholeheartedly probably a lot more too, but her mind and heart hold walls that she is too afraid to break.

I shut the door, concealing them from view and walk back to the elevator with a single thought. 

_Oh Sweetheart what have you got yourself into now._

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

I open my eyes to the thump of a heartbeat, it's Finnick's, I'm lying on his chest in my favourite place above his heart as his arms are wrapped around me,it's a familiar and comfortable position. It's safe, as if no one could hurt me as I lay here,  
/but of course it's a lie, safe is nothing but false hope to hide the danger you are really in. Safe is but a myth. I lift my head tolook at his face, soft with sleep, I run my finger over his chiselled jaw and look at his soft lips, curled

into a smile. I feel a stirring in my chest as my finger moves down to his bare, muscular chest, then to his arms. My fingers brush his scars, each one made with self loathing and hate, each one telling the story of a broken man wishing he could be  
/whole.

I place a tender kiss on his wrists and move my head so I can meet his eyes, open lazily. I stare into those sea-green orbs swirling with emotions, they shine bright as he looks at me, the stirring in my chest only grows stronger as I gaze deep into his  
/eyes. I think I... _no I can't I can't love him or even like him no no no what are you doing Katniss._ My mind is right, I pull away and confusion etches on his face and his eyes show hurt. But I can't look at him, I can't get close. I know  
/what love does to people, my mum is proof, broken, lifeless, she almost stopped living when my father died. Love only brings heartbreak. Love only brings pain. I can't allow myself to love, it will only bring me harm.

"Katniss?" He questions. I don't reply.

"I-I should go" I say, I get up briskly and walk quickly to the door. I open it and leave without a second glance, leaving those hurt and confused sea-green eyes behind.

Guilt washes over me and tears stream down my face, I can't stand to see him hurt, even more so when I was the one who caused it. But I had to it would only cause us both pain in the end. I go to the elevator and punch the number 12.

Once I arrive at my floor, tears still falling, I catch Haymitch's grey eyes, they harden as they see my current statebut I rush into my room before he can bombard me withquestions. I plop onto my bed and curl into a ball, inhaling Finnick's

salty sea scent. I cry harder and my mind only forms one thought.

 _What have I done_

* * *

 **Finnick POV**

I stare at the door with my mouth open in surprise and a stinging in my heart, I have no clue what just occurred, I opened my eyes and she was looking at me almost... lovingly. Then those grey orbs morphed to confusion then fear, and her smile faded. _Fear of ?_ No  
/it can't be so what is she afraid of...

I sigh and jump out of bed, I know she didn't mean to hurt me, but the stinging in myheart doesn't fade. I can't believe after all the cuddles and secrets, she still in some way, is afraid of me. I can't blame her though, she is probably just under  
/a lot of pressure with the private sessions and such but I still can't help feeling a little knife in my heart, bringing pain upon my soul.I just sigh again and jump in the shower. Once I'm done I throw on some jeans and a shirt and go to the

door, but as my fingers clasp around the door handle someone charges in and I find myself pinned to the wall with a pissed looking Haymitch holdinga knife to my throat. I just stand there looking at him, positively shocked and a little frightened,  
/he looks at me with anger pouring out his eyes, hardened like concrete.

"What the fuck did you do to her" he spits

"What?" He glares at me

"Don't mess with me Fishboy, now what the fuck did you do to Katniss" it's the first time I have ever heard him call her by her actual name, and I am even more surprised at the amount of care that hides behind those words.

"I- I didn't do anything when I woke up she was looking at me then all of a sudden she seemed to realise something, get scared and leave I didn't do a thing" I say

He sighs and pulls away.

"Sorry Fishboy" he says

"Don't worry about it, you were just trying to protect her" I reply

"I know what's wrong with her"

My eyes dart up to meet his grey ones, dull with stress and worry.

"She's afraid to love" I quirk my brow at him. He rubs his temple.

"After her dad died her mum went into a deep depression, which is how she ended up taking care of her sister, what I'm saying is she is afraid of the pain the heartbreak, she's afraid of becoming her mother"

I stare at him, that would explain the deep fear that lied in her eyes.

"But I would never hurt her" I say

"She knows that Boy but she still is afraid just give her time" I just nod and he gives me a pat on the back before leaving me and my thoughts.

 _I would wait forever for her_

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

I am in the training centre, tying knots with Damien, Mason and Rue, well Maya is here with us, but she's trapped in her own world, her brown eyes blank, dull and utterly hopeless. I sigh, every time I look at her, motherly instincts kick in and

all I want to do is protect this broken being, shatteredremains of her former self, but she's too far up the road of insanity for anyone to save. Which is sad, because the Capitol broke another person, pushed them off the cliff of sanity

to a deep dark hole of hopelessness. And no one can save her.

Finnick also dances on my thoughts, mostly what I did to him mere hours ago, I hurt him. Bad. And I don't think this time he's going to forgive me. Tears prick my eyes at the thought of losing the one person who has been my rock these past few

days, all because I was afraid. Afraid to hurt him. _Too late for that_ my mind spits. An overwhelming ache sparks in my heart, I need him I-I... Mason's voice breaks my daze.

"It's the last day of training, we should probably work out a strategy" he's right when we're in the games we need a plan so we can find each other and besides I need to get my mind off Finnick, to forgetthepain stinging in my

heart, if only for a moment. 

"Yeah good idea" everyone nods until an idea comes to me.

"So I think we need a leader you know make quick decisions and protect the group I think it will be good for us" I am about to put forward Masons name when every single person in our group placestheireyes on me, from blue to brown

to grey even Maya's dull brown eyes bore into me. My mouth opens in a mix of shock and surprise. _They want no no no I'm not a leader, I only hurt people._

"No no I can't I'm not a leader" Mason raises his brow at me.

"Katniss you volunteered for your sister, have been teaching me and Damien how to survive not to mention your main priority is to protect Maya and Rue andwe know without a shadow of a doubt you won't kill us" I look at him as the others

nod in agreement. He's right, there is no situation were I would ever kill any one of these people that surround me, in just a few short days they have become like family to me, and it pains me that I am going to lose them or join them in

the gates of heaven, either way it breaks my heart. And as we fight for our lives and these people want to look up to me, then I should let them.

"O-okay" they give me huge smiles. And I get right to the point.

"We all agree our main priority is to protect Rue and Maya whilst staying alive" they nod and I continue.

"So when the gong sounds the closest person to either run with them away from the cornucopia and into shelter like the woods." I let them digest what I'm saying and with no objections I continue again.

"If we are close we should all go together but be aware of the other tributes especially the Careers, the leader has or our for me and I am not putting any of you in danger" Damien opens his mouth to object but shuts it when I give him a glare.

"One last thing, supplies. The bounty at the Cornucopia can vary in the way it's placed, don't go for it, if there is something right at your feet, grab it, but but nothing else. Understand" they all nod.

"We will figure it out from there"

Mason gives me a smile and a look that says 'told you so' I just roll my eyes. The the bell sounds for lunch.

"Lets go" I yell everyone gets up, smiling and we spenc the timelaughing and eating, forgetting the fact that we could be dead in a matter of days, we don't think about it, we revel in the feelings of normality, as if it was all a

dream.

More like a nightmare.

* * *

 **A few hours later, Private sessions.**

I sit in the room remembering Haymitch's last advice _show them what your made of_ rings in my head. I look over at Mason who gives me a smile, but in his eyes I see the nervousness he's trying hard to hide, I give him a pat on the knee and a  
/reassuring smile.

"You'll do great" I say, he looks at me with hope.

"You too" I give him a nod and engulf myself in my thoughts. Finnick didn't wish me luck, in fact I haven't seen him since this morning, why would I, those sea-green eyes full of hurt and emptyness probably never want to set sights on me again. AsI  
walkedout that room I could literally _feel_ hisheart shattering to a million pieces, guilt hits me, I hurt him, but it was for the best. I would only bring him pain like this again and again. He should forget about me, move on.  
But

I know deep down in my heart that he can't forget me and I him. He's toospecial to forget.

District by district slips by and when Rue gets called I give her a smile and mouth 'good luck' she returns my smile and disappears into the gym. Me and Mason are alone, sat in comfortable silence as the cogs turn in our brains thinking, fearing,

hoping.

After around 25 minuites, Mason gets called, he stands.

"Good Luck" I say, he gives me a nervous smile.

"You too" he replies and disappears through the doors so I am alone with my haunted thoughts, mainly consisting of Finnick. A battle is waging in my mind, about my relationship with him, but my heart is set in stone. But even though my heart knows,  
/my mind still fights back and I don't know what to think, all I know is that I need him. In a few short days Finnick Odair has become a valued friend,

protector, someone I trust and take my word that my trust is not easy to gain, but his sea-green eyes and bright smile wormed into my heart, crumbling the walls I built so long ago.

I am so lost in thought that I don't hear my name being called, I only know it's time when an avox ushers me through the dark doors. I step into the training room, a place I have become accustomed too over the past few days, but today it's more sisnister  
/as Gamemakers perch in the viewing box, judging my every move, well supposed to be, they seem agitated and unfocused, all except one. He has dirty blond hair and his brown eyes bore into me, he's not head Gamemaker, he's not Seneca Crane, oh no  
/this man is someone else. He stands like the others, as if he was superior to me, but instead of radiating intimidation and fear, he radiates kindness. In his eyes I see awe and ... satisfaction, of what I don't know. But for a split second he  
/meets my gaze and I can feel the strange atmosphere, as if he was judging me, but not for this no for something else.

I shrug off this strangers gaze, he's a Gamemaker, a puppet of the Capitol nothing more, nothing less. I walk over to the impressive array of bows and pick up the one I used last night, I smile at the familiar weight in my hands. I step up to thetraining  
dummies used for knife practise and position myself. I string my arrow and pull it back, I take a deep breath and let it fly, it hits the dummy in the heart, _good job I practised last night or that would be embarrassing._ My

survivalist instincts kick in and I start diving around the floor, shooting dummies in fatal places and even severing a bag made for boxing. It hits the floor with a thump, I stop after a few minuites of this, panting and sweat beading on my forehead,  
/only two arrows remain in the quiver.

I look over to the Gamemakers and find some nod in approval, most however, are too fascinated by a dead pig that lie on their buffet table. Anger courses through me at their ignorance, this is my life, my survival and they don't even have the decency  
/to give me a sencond glance. No. I'm upstaged by a fucking dead pig. My anger boils inside of me and the stress of the games, Finnick, everything,merge into a pit of fiery inferno, bubbling away until... I explode. _Show them what your made of_ ringsin  
my head, I will show them that I am no pushover, I'm not going to let them stand by and ignore me with my life on the line. So I will show them what I'm made of, fire, pure raging fire, full of their about to get burnt.

I grab one of my two arrows and before they know what's happening, the apple of the roast pig is pinned to the wall behind them. They all look at me now, shock written on all of their faces but one. The same Gamemakerwho was staring at me, his

eyes are filled with, admiration, shock. Hope. I am suddenly confused by this man, who stares at me with such intensity I can _feel_ his gaze. I ignore him and smirk at the surprise filling the others faces I take a bow,

"Thank you, for your consideration" and I stalk out of there before throwing the bow to the side and jumping in the elevator. It's when the doors close that the full force of what I've done hits me and sends me backwards to the wall of the elevator,  
/tears streaming down my face. _What have I done, they're going to kill me or hurt Prim oh no no no why did I do that stupid Katniss Stupid._ Thoughts overwhelm me, what was I thinking shooting an arrow at the Gamemakers, I basically just uttered  
/a death wish.

The elevator opens at my floor and I rush into my room before I can face the anger inthe cold grey eyes of Haymitch or disappointment in those sparkling concrete ones. Not only have I put myself in danger, but my allies as well, it

seems everyone I touch gets hurt. I curl up on my bed and cry all the tears I've been holding back. I cry for my allies, I cry for Finnick, I cry for all the deaths to come.

I cry as my chances of seeing Prim again slipfurther and further from my grasp.

* * *

 **Finnick POV**

I'm laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, my appointments for the day are done so my mind can only be consumed with thoughts of Katniss. The way her grey eyes light up when she laughs, her gorgeous smile, the way she cuddles me tighter in her sleep,  
/as if to assure herself I'm still there, the fact she always lies above my heart. I sigh, I miss her I wonder how she's doing, I know she hurt me but she was afraid, I get that. She built up walls around her heart to protect herself from pain, didn't  
/I do the same thing? Until she came and crumbled them with one gaze of those fiery grey eyes.

I just lie there, engulfedby my thoughts of the girl with a hold on my heart,until Haymitch barging in breaks my daze.

"We need you" the serious tonein his voice and worry in his eyes sets me into panic, because I know it's Katniss he's talking about.

"What why?" I reply springing off my bed.

"She came in after the private sessions, crying, and went into her room. She seemed pretty upset" he says.

Something clicks in me at his words and the only thing I can register is that Katniss needs me. I'm not exaggerating when I say I shoved past Haymitch and sprinted to the elevator. I punch the 12 button and begin pacing around the large space, anxious  
/about seeing her, because I know she's hurting, as am I.

I arrive on the floor and ignore the stares from the dining room, instead I rush straight to Katniss' room.

I stand at the door, take a deep breath and knock.

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

I'm still curled in my ball, wallowing in my pit of sadness when I hear a knock at the door. Im not ready to face Haymitch's questions yet, not when I know I've disappointed him.

"Go away Haymitch" I yell

"Good thing I'm not Haymitch then" a sweet honeyed voice flows from behind the door. My heart swells at that voice and happiness seeps into my deep dark hole of sadness.

"Finnick" I cry out and race to the door, I unlock it and he barley has time to step into the room before I'm tackling him into a hug, laughing and crying at the same time. He immediately wraps his arms around me.

"Finnick I'm so sorry" I say breaking down in his arms at all the pain I caused the both of us. He pulls back from our embrace and looks deep into my eyes, his sea-green orbs swirling with happiness, and that emotion that I don't know, but the sparkle  
/in his eyes is back. The hurt in his eyes lingers, but it's faded, like a distant memory.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" and his tone leaves no room for argument, so for once I don't, I just let his sea eyes wash over me.

"So what did you do" he says, gentleness lacing his tone. Tears prick my eyes again as I think of the consequences of my actions. Part of me doesn't want to tell him, but I know I have to.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers, not at them, but at an apple in their roast pigs mouth"

The effect of my words is immediate, he grips me harder and fear fills his eyes, panic rises in my throat at his reaction.

"Will my family get hurt" I say in a small voice. He opens his mouth to answer when a gravelly voicestops him.

"No they won't" I look at Haymitch

"You see they would have to reveal what happened for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population, but since it's a secret there's nothing they could do" A huge weight is lifted off my chest if Prim is safe then there is no harm done,but a

voice breaks through my happy daze.

"They'll probably just make your life hell in the arena" it's Finnick, with worry in his eyes, the full force of what he says hits me, rendering me breathless. My allies, I've put them in danger again. They're better off without me.

"But Damien, Mason, Maya, Rue, I put them all in danger again, they're going to get hurt because of me" tears threaten to fall once again.

"Don't worry about us we can take care of ourselves" Mason strolls in and his grey eyes meet mine before he pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks" I choke out, he pulls away and give me a wink.

"Don't worry about it" he says.

These people have done the impossible, they have cheered me up, and as I look at these 3 people, I can't imagine life without them, but I might never see them again. And I feel a knife in my heart at the thought, they are everything to me in this strange  
/place, the ones who protect, the ones who have laughed, cried and hurt with me, the ones who have been there when no one else could. And yet, there is a chance that I will never see them again, I can only hope if I die, Mason will win, it's better  
/for my family that way.

"Right lets go so they can jump into bed together" This earns Haymitch a glare. Mason laughs and I give him one as well, but I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Theysoon exit, leaving me and Finnick alone.

"Stay with me?" I ask hopefully. He gives me that adorable crooked grin.

"Always" I give him a huge smile and myheart flutters at his words.

He goes into the bathroom to get changed and I take the chance to throw some sweatpants on, I try to find one of Finnick's t-shirts, and am saddened when I can't seem to find one, I always seem to wear one for bed, the oversized shirt gives me comfort  
/and Finnick chooses this time to walk out the bathroom and throws his shirt in my face. I pout but pull it over my head and inhale his sea scent. He comes up behind me and throws me on the bed,we both laugh and immediately we

are drawn together again. I put my head over his heart and he wraps his arms around me, I revel in the feeling, I can't believe I almost destroyed this between us, we need each other to keep the nightmares away. We need each other to survive these  
dark nights, something we both struggled with alone. He places a soft kiss on my head and snuggles closer to me.

"Goodnight Kat"

"Goodnight Finn"

I feel the familiar feeling in my chest at our closeness, but this time I don't push it away, because here, in his arms, I feel safe. In reality, I am anything but, however, I just want to feel like I am, if only for a little while.

I soon drift off to sleep, with a familiar heartbeat under me, wrapped in Finnick's embrace.

 _This is where I belong._ Then darkness consumes me.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry the update is so late but exams etc, I might have another chapter this week but I'm not sure. Next week, I should have more time to write so yay. Thanks everyone for following and favouriting it means a lot. Please review and let me know your ideas. Hope you enjoyed and until next time❤️~ Jazzy xx**


	15. Chapter 13 Interviews

**Hey guys another update, I really hope youare enjoying the story, if not let me know, I have gone back and tried to fix some of the chapters so check them out if you want to but I doubt it fixed the merging of words I don't know how to fix that please enjoy chapter 13, my exams are over andI'm free so hope to update more regularly. Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

Chapter 13: Interviews

 **Finnick's POV**

She's there, her small frame crumpled on the ground, blood oozes from various cuts that litter her body, staining her skin red, clinging onto her ripped clothes, a rainbow of colours mark her exposed skin, colouring her usual olive tone in splotches of  
/black blue and purple. Katniss. Whimpers escape her beaten form, I run to her, desperate to hold her in my arms, only to find I can't, I runstraight into some kind of invisible barrier that separates her from me. It's torture, I kick and pound on  
/the barrier, begging it to let me free, to let me save her, but no avail, she must have heard my attempts as her head lifts off the bloodstained ground and her gaze meets mine. Tears spring to my eyes and it's not because of the cuts that still dripredor  
/the bruises that cover her face, no, it's her eyes, which oncewere a raging fire, are nothing but ash, nothing but remains of what they used to be, nothing but emptiness and fear lingers in her grey orbs, where her eyes once sparkled with life, are  
/now dull, only wishing for the mercy of death. She has become something I once was, something I never wanted her to be,something I promised I wouldn't let her. Broken. Where a strong woman once stood, now lies a shell of who she used to be, she's  
/crumbled and so have I. Tears escape freely as I look at the broken, empty girl in front of me, knowing there's nothing I can do to help her.

Her dull grey eyes light up for a moment as they meet my sea-green ones, but slowly fade away to their empty selves.

"Finnick" her lips whisper my name.

"Katniss" I scream

I continue to pound against the barrier desperatelytrying to reach her, but my effort doesn't even make a scratch and I can't help but sink to my knees, tears of sorrow still raining down my face, knowing there's nothing I can do to save her. Her

battered

/form shuffles closer and her hand rests on the barrier between us, I place mine over hers and we lean forward so our foreheads rest against the barrier and we are looking into each other's broken, tortured souls.

"I'm sorry" I whisper

Tears escape her eyes, and my heart breaks again, leaving it in nothing but shreds. We stay like this, looking into empty eyes, sharing each other's sorrow. Suddenly, Katniss is pulled away from the barrierby someone or something.

"Katniss" I scream

"Finnick" she yells

She's on the ground and someone stands over her, someone who makes my blood boil and anger rise. Cato, the boy from two, he flashes me a sadistic smile and crouches down next to Katniss, softly caressing her face. She looks at me, fear consuming her eyes,  
/dialating her pupils until nothing but a small sliver of silver remains.

"Finnick" she whimpers

Cato's smile only gets wider at her plea.

"He can't save you now" he says

He pulls out his sword and this sets me into frenzy, I attack the barrier again and again all while screaming her name. He shoots a smile my way before plunging the sword in her leg, twisting it ever so slightly. It's painful but non fatal, no, he wants  
/to enjoy her death. Sadistic bastard. Heart-wrenching screams of agonyelicit from her she screams my name, as he goes in for another cut,something strange happens, he morphs into none other than President Snow. He looks at me then at Katniss, bleeding  
/and crying and he just laughs, I throw myself at the barrier again and again, trying to save her from the clutches of Snow, but it's futile. His puffy lips curl into a smirk and he raises a sword.

"Oh you Mr Odair youcan't save her, you never could"he says before plunging the sword down twisting it deeper and deeper into her thigh.I sink to my knees and cover my ears with my fists, desperately trying to block out the sounds of torture.

"Finnick"

"Finnick"

It's no use I can still her the desperate screams of my name. Tears spill from my eyes knowing I can't help her I can't save her. Like I couldn't save Annie's sanity.

"Finnick"

"Finnick"

"Finnick"

"FINNICK"

I open my eyes to find a pair of grey ones looking down at me full of concern and confusion. Katniss. There are no signs of any bruises or cuts, no signs of the broken,tortured girl I saw in my dreams. Tears still escape me but she wipes them away.

"It's okay Finnick I'm safe" she whispers

Safe. She will never be safe, the games, Snow, everything. She will never be safe for as long as that bastard is on the throne no one is. I pull her into a fierce hug.

"Katniss" I breath

She seems to know that no words are required, she just returns my embrace. We stay like this for a few precious moments, me double checking she is okay, that she is really here in my arms. Too soon, she pulls away, she looks deep into my eyes, and she  
/must see the fear in them because she furrows her brows, and confusion but understanding swirls in her orbs.

"Do you want to talk about it" she asks

I think back, the blood, the bruises, the screams the screams,can't save her, can't help, Snow, Cato, pain. I shake my head quickly, I can't worry her, not with the games tomorrow,and besides I cannot live through that again.

"Okay" she says, she must understand, some nightmares are to horrifying to talk about. Those are usually the ones who terror you repeatedly, branding the pain into your mind to live on through your unconsciousness, the ones who always prey in the dark.

"I should get going, its Interviews today" she nods but looks nervous, I take her hands in mine.

"You'll be fine" her eyes sparkle, but the nervousness still lingers. I give her a kiss on the cheek and hop out the bed.

"Now get a shower" she laughs

"I could say the same for you Fishboy" she smirks

I just laugh and walk towards the door before I open it I say "good luck" and walk out. I spot Haymitch at the table, but instead of giving me a glare oozing with hatred, he surprises me by giving me a smile, a real genuine smile that makes his usually  
/dullgrey eyes sparkle with life. My mouth opens in shock as I walk away. _What has this girl done to us?_ I shake my head to clear the thought and jump into the elevator and push the number 4. I know what she's done to me.

Captured my heart with the fire in her steely grey eyes.

* * *

 **Mason POV**

It's interview day, I'm sat here with Haymitch, he's looking at me, no, more like assessing me. Katniss is with Effie, I can hear them arguing, mostly Katniss, she's not really one to follow orders or any type of rules for that matter, it is Katniss,  
/she didhunt outside the fence in district 12 after all, but it was to save her sister, isn't thatthe same reason she's here after all? To save her sisters innocence and purity, to spare her from the horrors that linger beyond the fence,

beyond District 12, to save her life? I think of my sister at home, Eve, she's seven and the sweetest little thing, she could put a smile on the most miserable person with her innocence and never ending positivity on the world, if only she knew the  
/truth, the world isn't sunshine and rainbows, oh no because even the prettiest of things hold a cloudof darkness, masked only by its deceiving beauty.

It pains me that I will never see her innocent face again. But this has to be done, for her future, I'm sure she will be taken care of.

I just hope she doesn't miss me too much when I'm gone.

My thoughts are broken by Haymitch's gruff voice

"Who are you" he says I raise my brow in confusion.

"Arrogant, cocky, fierce, loyal, who are you, you're doing fantastic so far, a nine in training, even though Katniss got an eleven, but still" I give a small chuckle, he always had to have that little dig at me. He then continues.

"You have a good build and with that fiery entrance you're doing good my boy but we need an angle, we have to choose how the Capitol sees you, we have to choose how to play the game" I nod in understanding, it's all a big show anyway, we can be pretty  
/and charming but as soon as that gong goes off, our personalities fade to nothing and only bloodlust fills the eyes of the Capitol, they only hunger for our deaths, whilst we only fear how it will come to us.

"You do know I am not leaving that arena right?"

His head shoots up and something flickers across his dull, bloodshot eyes. Pain. I look deep into them, willing him to understand, he does and realisation sweeps through his grey orbs,though the pain only lingers. I wonder what it's like,

to watch tribute after tribute die, knowing there's nothing you can do to save them, watching families break apart at the loss of their child,each tear, each cannon of deathpushing you closer and closer to madness, and it is clear he has

become attached to us and he hopes only to save one, and I refuse for it to be me.

"For her" he whispers to me, I only nod and add only one thing.

"For Finnick" its then he gives me a smile, a real genuine smile that dances in his eyes and sets them alight with the embers that extinguished so long ago. I may not know the guy thay well, but I see the way he looks at her, as if she was his whole world,  
/his sanity, his everything and I have to get her out of that arena,it'smy dying wish. Keep Katniss alive.

"Protective" he says

"Protective" I echo.

"You are adamant to save Katniss and protect your little sister, you could play the big brother role, the protector of your group, they'll eat that up" he finishes.

A smile creeps across my face at his plan. It would work, it has too because if I'm keeping Katniss alive, I'll need all the help I can get, she is a stubborn little thing.

We spend the next 4 hours devising a plan, a strategy, the aim in clear in both of our minds and new determined attitudes. Get Katniss out the arena. Let her fire rage on.

* * *

 **Katniss POV**

Its Interview time, I'm in the dressing rooms with Cinna and I'm nervous, Haymitch's session was a disaster, I just cannot be molded into one of those people he wants me to be, I can't be changed into another mindless bimbo who giggle and praise the Capitol  
/and allit's twisted entertainment, it just isn't me, it never was. I'm not a person to change myself for others, if they don't like me then fuck off, I haven't got time to deal with them, but the Capitol people expect me to worship the ground

they walk on! Stupid arrogant bastards, mytorture with makeup and wax strips are done, I'm in the hands of Cinna now, maybe he can make me so beautiful that they won't care what offending trash spills out my mouth,but it's a lot to hope for.

He walks in with a bag in his hands, I've deducted that's probably my dress.

"Close your eyes" he demands I comply and I feel weight slide over my head andhang onmy shoulders, I blindly step in to a pair of heels and am relieved to find they are considerably smaller then the ones Effie made me practice in, the crazywoman  
had me walk, well stumble, around in death traps. After a few minuites of silent adjusting he orders me to open my eyes, and I gasp in shock, the creature in the mirror is from another world, another universe, dark shadows powdered onto my eyelids,/a  
dark flick of eyeliner running through it, pale pink lips,my skin seems to shimmer and shift under the light of the room,but it's the dress that captures me the most. Coal- black,it hugs my curves and flows effortlessly at my waist,

it looks simple, but one movement sends shifts of fiery colours rippling across the dress, which makes me look like I am engulfed in flames, itsays to the audience ' I look simple and insignificant, but on the inside I am full of pure ragingfire'

I am extremely surprised how Cinna captured my personality so well, and the colours blend together, creating the illusion of coal as you add the flame, sending a wave of fire across its black, powdery surface, engulfing it in scorching flames.

Cinna has turned me into a piece of coal, that ignites at the slightest spark, capturing you in the inferno I have become. I am truly breathtaking. I turn to Cinna.

" Thank you" is all I say, he flashes me a smile.

"My pleasure girl on fire" he replies, and I return his grin.

"Go wait for the others" he says and he pushes me gently out the door.

I find myself in a dimly lit, unfamiliar part of the stage, I am lost on where to go, so I stumble around, trying to find the other tributes, when I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I say, embarassment creeps up my neck and stains my face,the person turns around and it makes my heart leap with joy. Finnick.

"It's quite alright m'lady" he replies in that honeyed voice, then recognition flashes across his features, he takes a glance at what I'm wearing, and his eyes widen. I decide to give him a twirl so he can see the flickeringfabric.

"Beautiful" he murmurs, he seems lost in a daze. My blush deepens at his words. _Ugh what is he doing to you Katniss?_ I brush the thought aside and wave my hand in front of Finnick's face to get it attention.

"Who- wha" he mumbles as he snaps back to reality.

"You can stop ogling me Finnick" I say with a chuckle.

"Admiring, and it impossible when you are so gorgeous" he give me a toothy grin.

As flattered as I am, his charm doesn't effect me, or at least I like to think it does, but the wave of happiness at his words tell me otherwise.

"Keep trying Fishboy" I fire

"Don't worry Firekat, I will" he shoots back and I can only chuckle.

"Nervous" he asks. My smile falters as I think of the session with Haymitch, how am I going to please these people, make myself unforgettable, this is my last chance to gain sponsors before the games, and it's slipping through my fingers. Finnick notices  
/my change in mood, of course he does, in a few short days he can read me like a book and I him. Concern leaks into his sea-green eyes.

"What's wrong" he asks, I sigh.

"I just can't be one of those people they want me to be" I reply, he looks at me as if I said the stupidestthing in the world.

"So just be yourself" he chuckles. I raise a brow at him as if _he_ just said the stupidest thing in the world.

"Haymitch says I'm sullen and hostile" I explain, he only laughs at me.

"You are, around Haymitch" he takes my hands in his.

"But I find you enchanting, you've captured all the victors with your kind heart and strong spirit, you're a fighter"

My fight, I never thought about it like that, at home I always found it as just surviving but I reflect upon it, I guess I was fighting to stay alive, I still am, and something in my gut tells me I won't ever stop. I gaze into Finnick's eyes, and I know  
/that every word he uttered is true, him and all the victors, it seems, believe in my spirit, my fight, and if they can embrace it, then I can too. I smile again _just be myself_ acrazy idea perhaps, but if these people don't like me

then fuck

them, I am not going to be their puppet, if I die I want to be remembered as me, not some persona the Capitol fabricated, but Katniss, the girl who hunts in the woods and tries everything to protect her sister. Me. So I smile wider,it's a straw to  
/grasp at, a small plan at least, Finnick's eyes brighten as I embrace his idea, being me, he seems to like me for who I am, the idea fills me with butterflies and a warm feeling erupts from my chest.

"I'll be on the platform with the other mentors, look for me when you answer a question, I will be there for you, always" he says, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Thanks Finnick" I say and wrap him in a hug, he returns my embrace immediately and we stay like this for a few moments, until CaesarFlickerman's voice booms through the stage. Finnick stands and offers his arm.

"Come m'lady and I'll take you too your seat" he says, giving me that adorable crooked smile.

"Why thank you kind sir" I give a little curtesy and we both chuckle, I lock my arm in his and he leads me through the stage, to where the other tributes are waiting.

"Thanks Finn" I say

"No problem Kat, I'll see you soon, remember, be yourself" he says before walking away to his seat.

Mason raises a brow at my deliriously happy state, I just chuckle and shrug, my feelings towards Finnick are a little jumbled, he makes me smile and laugh, something it took Gale years to do, and he makes me feel something, something I've never felt before,  
/he makes butterflies erupt from my stomach with every glance, every word...but I have no time to ponder about my complicated emotions as Caesar is calling Glimmer (District 1 girl) to the stage. I sigh, I wish I could be first and be done

with it but now I have to sit through 23 other interviews, all playing some angle, while I hang on to the hope that being me is enough to make me unforgettable, it sickens me how nervous I am to impress them, but it has to be done if me and my alliesare  
/going to make it,now I know how the Gamemakers felt just yesterday, watching 24 kids wielding weapons, most probably failing due to the scores on the screens last night.

I zone out on the first few interviews, these people are not my problem, at least not yet, but when Maya starts down the steps to the stage, I decide I better listen, they are my allies after all, I may as well get to know them. _Before they die_ the  
/thought haunts me, I don't want them to die but they will, one way or another, I am going to lose them,they are like family to me now, and in this twisted world, family is all I have. I shake my head and manage to banish the thought from my

mind, for now.

Maya sits in the chair, trembling under her ocean blue dress, sea shells adorn the bottom, its beautiful really, but they put it on a girl who has since given up, they painted her and made her beautiful, but it is only a deception as inside there is nothing  
/but sorrow and lost hope, she has become but a shell of who she used to be, with no hope of ever returning. Caesartries his best to coax an answer out of his array of questions, but to no avail as she sits there, moitionless, fixed to a point

in the distance, as if something was there, she's lost in her own little world, and no one can save her from it.

Soon the buzzer goes off, and Caesarhas nothing to say, there has never been a tribute this enclosed, there has never been a tribute who has already fallen off the cliff of sanity before the madness really begun. There have been oneswho are

afraid, we all are, but only the ones with no hope fall this deep into the dark pit of insanity before the games could even begin. He just quietly leads her back to her seat, the crowd is bored, they are uninterested inthis small tribute, we

are but games to them, entertainment, they do not see us as people with lives and families, but only a piece in their sick twisted games, something to entertain their silly pampered lives, they do not see this girl is broken, she is insignificant

/to them, if you don't stand out to these people, you may as well be invisible. But I promise to myself here and now that I am not just going to be another face in the sky, another name to the ever increasing list of kids that lost their lives in

the

/arena, alive or dead I am going to make myself unforgettable, and if I win, my friends will be unforgettable too because in the endwe are all justchildren, turned into princesses, forced to play soldiers with no happy ending.

My daze is broken as Damien takes the stage, sporting a sea-green suit, it's almost the same colour as Finnick's eyes, but without that sparkle and hint of blue. Overall I would say Damien looked quite dapper, his usual messy blond waves are styled and  
/his blue eyes shine with determination, he seems to glow with confidence as he strides to his seat next to Caesar.

"Hello Damien" Caesarsays

"Hello Caesar" Damien replies

"So how are you liking the Capitol so far?"

"Oh it's very different from home, there it was all sun, sea and beaches but here is quite beautiful, and so are the people" he gives a cheeky wink to the crowd, who laugh and giggle like the pea-brained people they are, Iroll my eyes, you can clearly  
/see Finnick mentored him. Caesar lets out a laugh from his blue lips, he's sporting blue this year with powdered eyelids and hair the same hue, he is a strange man, sporting different colours every year he has hosted the games.

"So, Damien tell me" Ceaser begins, Damien looks at him.

"What is your strategy for these games? Any alliances" he finishes.

"Yeah actually", Caesarlooksinterested.

"We have teamed up with District twelve andlittle Rue from eleven" he says proudly.

"Ah the girl on fire, what a good choice, now tell me Damien, do you have any strategies?" Caesarinquires

"Yes, I do" Damien replies vaguely

"Do tell, do tell" Caesar saysDamien turns to me, our eyes lock as he utters his next words, as if he was saying them directly to me.

" I am not leaving the arena" Damien replies, it leaves the crowd and me in shock,and confusion, many people have thought this about tributes, even they did, but this is the first time someone has outright said they are not leaving the arena alive,but  
/before Caesar couldask why, the buzzer sounds and Damien gives Caesar ahandshake and walks back to his seat.

Damien's words ring in my ears, he's not coming out the arena, he's already decided that he will not be the victor of the games, the one who survived against 23 other children, the one who is plaguedwith nightmares as long as they can sleep. But

a question nags me, begging me for an answer. Why? I think back to the friendly conversations we've shared, all the quiet chuckles and shared smiles, but there was one, in the dining hall on our second day, we was talking about our families. _I have no one_ that's  
/what he said, has he decided that because no one cares about him back home that there's no point in him winning? That because he has to carry the burden of surviving against 23 other children, some of their blood on his hands, that there's no reason  
/for it to be worth it?No, it's something more then that, I know, but then it dawns on me, the small sideways glances he would always give me, the way his eyes

would harden with determination, the way his eyes met mine as he said those words, he was saying them to _me,_ he's sacrificinghimself for me. I turn to face him in the back row, his blue eyes catch mine,sadness lies on the

edges,

but pure resolvekeeps it at bay from penetrating the walls he has so clearly put around his mind, his decision is clearly already set in stone. I mouth one word 'why'.

He looks deep into my eyes and his answer makes my heart break.

'For Prim'

He has decided to give up his life, to a person he barley knows, so I can go back to my sister, to the one person I am certain I love, the one person I swore to protect, the one person I promised I would come home to. Tears threaten to spill at his selflessness,  
/but I blink them back, I refuse to let them, I don't want to ruin Cinna's hard work, I turn to Damien and mouth 'thank you' he only nods. I turn around and when I do I catch Finnick's gaze, his presence comforts me, but I can see the sadness that  
/has leakedinto them usually bright sea-green eyes, dimming the sparkle that lies there, but underneath it, I see undying gratitude, for what I am unsure. He gives me a sad smile and his eyes flit away, sympathy courses through me, what is is

like, I wonder, to mentor two children, children with lives and loves and family, only to watch their hope deteriorate and life come to a brutal end. What is is like to look their family's in the eye and tell them your sorry, sorry you couldn't save  
/them, sorry they were there in the first place. I realise that will be my job if I win, the idea is so repellent I manage to thrust it from my mind. For now.

I zone out as the rest of the districts slip by, but not enough that I don't see the sly glances some of the tributes give me, in all I see conflicting emotions across their eyes, then determination replaces it and they look away. The more time passes,  
/the more it confuses me, so I try not to think about it, whatever the truth is, I don't know how it's going to help me in any way I'm stuck in my thoughts until Rue flutters by and pulls me from them, I snap back to the present and send Rue a beaming  
/smile, of which she returns.

She steps up to the stage her blue dress flowing with every step, silver wings adorn the back, a hush falls over the crowd as they witness this magical wisp of a tribute.

She clearly plays the cute angle, giggling and smiling and being adorable, but I know it's not an act, because that's just who she is, a child, a child subjected to horrors such as this, yet being made up like a doll, she is young, but she is not

free.

When Caesar asks her what her biggest strength is she replies immediately,

"I'm very hard to catch and if they can't catch me, they can't kill me, and I have Katniss on my side, so don't count me out" she shoots a beaming smile and the audience aww's, I shoot one back,

Caesar just chuckles, but I don't think I'm imagining the sadness that lies deep in his eyes. Soon the buzzer sounds and I am called to go up, I find myself nervous, but I lock eyes with Finnick and his presence steadies me. Caesar stands and takes/myhand  
in his.

"Katniss my dear don't you look beautiful" Caesar says, I blush lightly.

"Thank you Caesar, such a gentleman" Caesar laughs and I plaster a smile on my face.

"Such a gorgeous dress, don't you agree folks" Caesar asks, I hear cries of agreement, all blending together to make a deafening noise of high pitched squeaks and yells. Men from the audience eye me hungrily, like a piece of meat they want to devour,Finnick  
/notices, and his eyes harden.

"You haven't seen anything yet" I smirk and the audience cheers. I step away from Caesar and twirl over and over, so everyone can see the toungues of fire consume me. I stop after a few moments, breathless, and take a seat.

"So Katniss, I see you are in an alliance with district fourand little Rue from eleven, why is that?" Caesar asks

I take a deep breath and my eyes find Finnick in the crowd b _e yourself_ his voice rings in my head.

"Well when I first saw little Rue, I just knew I had to help her, she is so young and reminds me of my sister Prim, and something inside me wanted- needed to protect her." Sniffles cascade over the audience and Caesar looks like he's about to cry. _You sick people, you don't care about us, you eagerly await our deaths, do you know how much I despise every last one of you._ My  
/mind says, but I ignore it before my anger begins to rise to the surface, and I begin to openly despise these pathetic rainbow creatures.I continue.

"Mason and I come from the same district and he's sweet and kind so it only made sense that we team up. Damien actually asked us to team up with him and his partner, he was quite the charmer so you can wholly tell who his mentor is" this emits a laugh  
/from the crowd, I look over to Finnick and see he's chuckling quietly, I give him a grin. Once the laughter dies down, Caesar turns to me, suddenly serious.

"Prim is your sister, correct, could you tell us about her?"

Sadness overcomes me, I don't want to tell all of you, but maybe Finnick, I look over to him and see sadness etched on his face. He locks eyes with me and I stare into them as I speak.

"Prim is everything to me, my whole world, she's so sweet and can brighten even the darkest of days. I would die for her, I suppose that's why I'm here" I give a small sad chuckle, a single tear escape Finnick's eye, but he quickly wipes it away, I can  
/see in his sea-green orbs though, how much he pains for me and my predicament.

"She seems precious to you" Caesar prods I drop Finnick's gaze and then to Caesar instead. I cannot stand to see the pain in his eyes anymore, knowing my eyes and heart hold the same, each tear staining itself into my heart, so I am forever to remember  
/the sadness I was thrust upon.

"She is, I love her more than anything" Caesar gives me a reassuring pat on the knee.

"I know you are quite upset, but I must ask you, there is a lot of speculation about you and Finnick Odair, care to give us a insight" he asks, curious. I let out a chuckle, sort of glad for the change of topic, every thought about Prim feels like a knife  
/in my heart.

" Me and Finnick are friends" I say. My eyes find his and I think of all the nights he has warded off the nightmares, all the sweet words and protective hugs, all the times he was there when no one else could be.

" Really good friends" I murmur, but I'm wearing a microphone so everyone can hear me. Finnick gives me a smile,of which I return, his face seems bright and his eyes are alight with happiness, dancing on the sadness he felt mere moments ago. The audience,  
/and Caesar seem to catch our small moment and it becomes an uproar, people squealing in excitement and some in anger, I strain to hear the buzzer that means my time is up. I say a quiet 'thank you' and return to my seat. After the crowd calms down,  
/Mason strides confidently to the stage, he and Caesar share some playful banter before Caesar gets serious.

"So Mason, tell me, what do you think of your allies?"Caesar asks.

"Well, they're all so different in every way, but I do know one thing, I have to protect them" Mason answers

"Ah I see but I got the impression Miss Everdeen was the protector of your little group"

Mason chuckles

"Oh she is, she always has this natural instinct to protect the ones she cares about, it's who she is but I know I have to protect her, even if she doesn't want me to, in fact I'm sure she's killing me with her eyes right now"

This brings a scowl to my face and a glare in Masons direction, the audience only laughs and my glare diminishes, and I give a small chuckle. After a few more questions the buzzer sounds, he carries the 'big brother' thing on his shoulders. He returns  
/to his seat and Caesar bids everyone a good night and we are allowed to go back to the tribute centre, until the games begin tomorrow. All our frolicking about in dresses and suits are over

Because tomorrow, survival will be our only friend.

* * *

 **Later, in the tribute centre**

I go through the door to my room and jump straight in the shower, washing all scent of beauty from my body, I then throw on Finnick's joggers and shirt, because I need to feel closer to him, to keep me sane throughout the night, I just wish he was here  
/instead, but I have no idea where he could be. It'sonly when I hop under the fluffy quilt that I realise I will never fall asleep, and I need sleep desperately because every time I give into fatigue will be an invitation to death, a place I

promised Prim I would not go. My mind only wonders about tomorrow, who's death will I have to face? What's going to be in that sealed tomb of death? Will I even survive the first day? On and on, my mind creates endless questions I don't have the answers  
/for, I get so worked up I can't even stay in bed, I pace my room, my mind working itself into a frenzy until the room seems to close in around me and I can't breath, I need air.

I burst out the door and go to the roof, I have to see the faint shadows of the stars and moon, warded off by the artificial light that pours out the city, I have to feel the wind on my face, all on the last night I won't fear death at any moment, the  
/last night I know what's real. It's not untilmy feet hit the cold tiles that I see him, leaning over the railing the haunted light of the moon casting shadows on his face, consumed by the thoughts swirling in his mind. I walk to him on silent

hunters feet and take a place next to him, he looks at me and gives me a half-hearted smile, his eyes are so full with so many different emotions that overlap one another to create a tangled web of feelings, just like the day we met, heturns

/back to look at the city. We stay like this for a while, feeling the comfort of each other'spresence, soaking in each other's bodies as we stand shoulder to shoulder, reveling in the skin to skin contact. After a while, I can't help but break

/the comfortable silence with a thought that has taken over my mind from time to time.

"I knew" I say, he turns to me, brow cocked in confusion, completely puzzled. I guess it requires more of an explanation.

"Before I met you, to some degree, I knew of your predicament, in all the newspapers and Tv shows, you didn't want to be there with those women, you can plaster that fake smile on your face but your eyes hold everything, they were so hollow, so dim. So  
/are all the victors and all I could think is what happened to you? What made you lose the hope in your hearts and sparkle in your eyes, I still don't think I really know, the whole story anyway" I blurt out all the things that have burdened me since  
/the first time we met because if I didn't say them now, I might've never had the chance.

He looks at me, stunned, surprise written in his eyes, completely shocked at my outburst. My insides contract with anxiety, I'm afraid I said something wrong, he's looking at me so intently, like he's trying to explain something, eventually I have to  
/ask.

"What?" I ask

"It's just" he takes a deep breath

"It's just that all the victors, have been creating masks, fabricating fake smiles and laughs, all to hide what lies beneath, all these years they only grew stronger, no one could see through us, but you looked at us and saw us for who we really are,  
/who we've become" he says.

In his eyes I see every word is true, and I wonder how can see so clearly through these people, if they wear such masks, it's then I realise that it's because I wear one, to hide my hate, so no one could see through me. But that still doesn't explain  
/the hollowness of their eyes and hopelessness that curls their shoulders forward and cracks their empty souls.

"But why do you all look so deafeated, so hopeless?" I ask

He stares into my eyes, I can see the storm of emotion raging in them, pain, fear, anguish and many others, mixing all into one, only adding to the mess that was there previously.

"Let's just say, once you get out of that arena, the games don't end" his voice is broken

I want to ask what that means, because it puzzles me, but something in his eyes tell me not to pry, it's not really my place. We sit there in silence, and it'shis turn to break it.

"The first time I saw you when you volunteered for your sister, I thought you were brave, you have basically given your life for her,I wanted to know you more, then when I first met you, I thought you were beautiful, enchanting really,I wanted

/to be able to call you my friend" I blush at his kind words, but I can tell he's not finished as he turns to me and takes my hands in his.

"But now, I think you are the most amazing person, you've been there for me through the darkest times and been my light, you are my hope" he pauses to collect his thoughts and then continues.

"What I'm trying to say is, Katniss, you have become my everything, you are my life, Katniss I love you"

His last word hits me in the heart and knocks me backwards. Love. He loves me _that's the emotion in his eyes I could never pinpoint_ I'venever had someone like me in this way, let alone love. _That's a lie Peeta does._ But

I hardly know Peeta,

I feel like I've known Finnick my whole life, the way his arms would always make me feel safe, his adorable crooked smile, the way his eyes would shine with happiness as he saw me, the way... then it slowly dawns on me.

"I think I'm falling for you Finnick" the very thought scares me, I have never been in love, love only brings pain, but I know it also brings happiness, I know from watching my parents, the way my mothers eyes would come alight with happiness as she hears  
/my father come in from work, and all the small things that would make her smile. I start to think maybe this could work, if only I didn't have to go into the games tomorrow.

You can tell by the way Finnick's gave brightens and the overwhelming joythat dances in his eyes, that this is more then he dared even hoped for, my heart swells with happiness because _I_ made himsmile that bright, and I  
wish I couldfor therest of my life, which might not be an extended period of gazes deep into my eyes, his grin brightens the dark that has settled over the roof.

"I love you" he whispers before crashing his lips to mine.

I have never kissed someone before, his lips are soft and warmand has a distinct taste of sea salt, after the initial shock passed, I kiss back, something I am not familiar with, but our lips seem to mouldtogether and I feel a stirring in my chest that  
/spreads throughout my body like a fire, fireworks erupt from where our lips meet, sending sparks rippling throughout my body. We break apart when our lungs scream for air, we press our foreheads together so we are looking into each other's eyes,  
/full

/of pain and love.

"You have to come back to me" he says, voice saddened by our tragic circumstances.

"I don't know if I can" I say, and it's true, who knows what will happen in that arena.

"You have to try" he is fighting to keep his voice steady, but regardless, it breaks anyway.

"I will" I whisper and somehow it seems more important than the vow I gave Prim.

He pulls me in for another lingering kiss, and again, we only break away when our lungs demand oxygen.

"You have to promise me something" he says and his eyes stare at me with such intensity I am trapped in his gaze.

"What?" I ask curious, haven't I already promised I would try to stay alive? What else could their be?

"Don't be another piece in their games" he says, a smirk crosses my lips. I am not going to be their puppet.

"Never"

He gives me that adorable crooked grin.

"Stay with me" I ask hopefully

"Always"

I need him tonight, I think I'm some way, I always did. We go to my room and he strips to his boxers and climbs in bed with me. I place myself in the familiar position of my head over his heart and his arms wrapped around me, we lay there in the darkness,  
/no indication of sleep coming our way, silently hoping tomorrow never comes. No words pass between us, none are needed, just the comforting feeling of each other's presence,we just stay there, locked in each other's embrace, listening to

beats of our hearts in the silent night, our rhythmic breathsfilling the air, clinging onto one another like a lifeline,

Dreading the moment we have to let go.

* * *

 **All the cards are on the table and they have shared their first kiss, next chapter is the start of the games and I have a few twists you might enjoy. Leave your thoughts and ideas and until next time ❤️~ Jazzy**


	16. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

**All new chapters are being put on hold until I have rewritten the previous ones, the story will essentially be the same but I would like to rewrite every chapter as I am unhappy with them. It is also to correct the merging problem that has been annoying both you guys and me, I am going to rectify any mistakes and create a better version of my story. After the rewriting has been completed I will be updating regularly as I will have chapters ready to publish before hand. As always your feedback is welcomed, I apologise to anyone waiting for an update and I am truly sorry if you are disappointed and for that I make no excuse, but please hang tight and I will be back to write again. This story means a lot to me so it will be finished and not abandoned. I also have another story in the works after this one has been rewritten. Thank you all for your patience. ~Jazzy xxx**


End file.
